La mode version Cullen
by Kaielyne
Summary: Bella Swan est une jeune femme de 19 ans qui étudie pour devenir mannequin, voire top-modèle. Mais que se passera-t-il quand Lauren, sa pire ennemie, la poussera de scène et la fera atterrir sur Edward Cullen, le critique de mode le plus sexy de la ville? AH Bella x Edward évidemment.
1. Chapitre 1 Meeting et collision

_BPOV_

Je pris une grande inspiration en tentant de maîtriser mes tremblements. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit d'écouter Alice? Un, ce pour quoi j'étais envoyée était pratiquement irréalisable, deux, j'étais affublée de talons hauts vertigineux et trois, c'est elle qui aimait la mode, pas moi. Oui, car moi, Isabella Marie Swan, étais très bien partie sur ma lancée de journaliste... jusqu'à ce que je me fasse virer, comme l'avait prédit Alice, ma meilleure amie. Cette fille a un don pour ces trucs! Et je ne parle pas de son excentricité. Mais sans tout ça, ça ne serait pas MA Alice, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait réussit à me convaincre de me présenter chez Hale Fashion, le plus gros cabinet de mode de Seattle. Il était dirigé par le designer Jasper Hale, pour qui Alice craquait complètement. Malheureusement pour moi et elle, elle était bien trop petite pour devenir mannequin et avait donc décidé que MOI je réaliserais SON rêve. Alice, Alice, Alice... J'avais modestement enfilé un jean bleu délavé, une chemise à carreau rouge et des converses quand Alice m'avait arrêté.

-Jamais de Converses à une entrevue de mode! s'était-elle exclamée.

Elle m'avait obligé à retirer mes chaussures et à enfiler des bottillons en suède taupe avec un talon de huit centimètre montant jusqu'à la cheville et lacée sur le devant. C'est fou ce que ça changeait mon style. Je ne pus renoncer devant les yeux suppliants de mon amie. Même amie qui d'ailleurs, me poussa dehors pour l'entrevue.

-Isabella Swan! clama-t-on au haut-parleur.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées et je me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers le bureau du designer d'un pas chancelant. Alors que j'atteignais la porte, je fis un faux pas et tombai à la renverse sur quelque chose qui se trouva plutôt à être _quelqu'un_.

-Je suis désolée! m'exclamai-je.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en réalisant que quelqu'un était plutôt un dieu vivant! Apollon... excusez-moi, l'homme, me jeta un regard désobligeant et se releva. Il ne prit même pas la peine de m'aider et poursuivit sa route en grommelant dans sa barbe.

"Pas très commode" ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

-Oh mon dieu! Ma chérie, que t'es-t-il arrivé? s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Une main m'aida à faire ce qu'une autre avait rechigné, c'est à dire, me hisser sur mes pieds, ou plutôt sur ces magnifiques mais détestables bottillons.

-Merci, le remerciais-je.

-Pas de trouble! pouffa mon sauveur.

Je le détaillais rapidement. Des cheveux ondulés blonds allant presque aux épaules et des yeux verts, ma mâchoire se décrocha quand je lu son nom sur son badge d'employé.

-Monsieur Hale? bafouillais-je.

-Appelles-moi Jasper, tu dois être Isabella! Suis-moi, me demanda-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandais et nous arrivâmes à son bureau, une vraie merveille de la décoration moderne.

-Donc tu es ici pour devenir... commença-t-il en cherchant mon CV que je lui avais envoyé une semaine plus tôt parmi au moins cent autres.

Il brandit la feuille triomphalement et poursuivit.

-Mannequin, c'est cela?

-C'est exact, confirmais-je.

-As-tu déjà fais dans le métier Isabella?

-Non... avouais-je, incertaine.

-Parfait, c'est ce que nous cherchons! Nous voulons prouver que chez Hale Fashion, nous pouvons partir d'une femme avec équilibre précaire jusqu'à une mannequin ou top-model. Génial, non?

-Oui... répondis-je vaguement.

-Tu sembles incertaine Isa... je peux t'appeler ainsi?

-Je préfère Bella,

-Parfait! s'exclama-t-il de nouveau. Le blablatage inutile m'ennuie pour mourir!

Je souris à son commentaire.

-Nous t'appellerons dans la semaine pour t'annoncer notre choix, déclara-t-il.

-Bien, au revoir Monsieur Ha... Jasper, me corrigeai-je.

-Bonne journée Bella... et en passant, beaux bottillons, me salua-t-il en retour.

Je remerciai mille fois Alice de m'avoir obligé à les porter et sortis de son bureau. Je pris ensuite l'autobus et repartis à l'appartement qu'Alice et moi partagions.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'ignore encore quand je posterais les chapitres, mais je suis partie sur ma lancée et donc, vous verrez sûrement le tout évoluer pas mal cette fin de semaine.

**K**aielyne


	2. Chapitre 2 Prise ou pas?

_BPOV_

-Alors, alors? C'était comment? Comment était Hale? T'es prise?

Ce fut assaillie des questions d'Alice que j'entrai dans l'appartement. Je retirai mes chaussures qui me faisaient un mal de chien aux pieds et les posai au sol.

-Il est très gentil et j'ignore si je suis prise. Je crois que j'ai des chances, Jasper a dit que je suis la sorte de personne qu'ils cherchent chez Hale Fashion.

-Géniiiial! hurla Alice.

-Alice, tu endommages mes tympans, m'exclamais-je.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente, constata mon amie.

-J'ai rentré dans un dieu... euh... un connard et il m'a même pas aidé à me relever,

-Moche, commenta-t-elle.

-Tu peux le dire...

-On pourrait aller se faire un shopping! s'exclama Al.

Devant ma moue réticente, elle me supplia d'une voix aigue.

-Steuuhhh plait Bell's!

-Ok, cédais-je.

Elle fonça dans sa chambre et revint avec son sac à main. Elle enfila ensuite ses talons plateforme roses.

-Al... tu vas pas mettre "ça" pour aller magasiner j'espère, tentais-je de me rassurer, tes pieds vont mourir là-dedans.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils mourront sans ces merveilleuses chaussures, me corrigea le lutin.

Je roulai des yeux et remis mes bottillons. Ils avaient beau être inconfortables, il fallait que je m'habitue au cas où je décrocherais ce fameux job.

Nous sortîmes de notre logis et gagnâmes la voiture d'Alice. Elle prit le volant et nous nous mires en route pour le centre d'achats.

_2 heures plus tard _

-Regardes Bell's, ce petit haut t'irait à merveille!

Ça faisait désormais une heure, vingt-quatre minutes et trente-sept secondes qu'Alice disait cela.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins?

-Oui, oui!

-Il faut te trouver du linge pour tes soirées sophistiquées avec Jasper Hale.

-Alice je n'ai même pas... commençais-je lorsque je fus interrompue par mon iPhone.

-Oui allô? répondis-je.

-Bella, c'est Jasper, s'exclama le designer à l'autre bout de fil comme si nous étions des amis de longue date.

-Bonjour, dis-je simplement.

-Je veux t'annoncer que votre vie va changer du tout au tout car tu es maintenant employée chez Hale Fashion en tant que mannequin! m'annonça-t-il.

-Génial, commentais-je.

-T'es attendue demain vers huit heure,

-J'y serai,

-Bien sur que tu y seras chérie! termina le styliste en raccrochant.

Je rangeai mon iPhone, incertaine.

-Je suis prise, dis-je à Alice.

Elle se mit à trépigner de joie comme une gamine de douze ans qui a une nouvelle poupée... neuf ans peut-être...

Elle m'obligea à faire quasiment toutes les boutiques du centre d'achats et mes yeux s'agrandirent tous ronds quand elle entra dans un magasin de lingerie audacieuse.

-Alice, tu as quelqu'un au moins?

-J'attends Jasper, tu le sais bien!

J'allai lui répondre franchement qu'il était gay mais je préférai m'abstenir, voulant revenir chez moi en un seul morceau. Vivre= Ne pas éclater la bulle de bonheur de la fille hystérique nommée Alice Brandon. Elle me montra plusieurs ensembles et m'obligea même à en porter un sous peine d'avouer à mon boss que c'était elle qui m'avait proposé les chaussures. Le fait que je mette l'ensemble bleu nuit avec de la dentelle blanche et une sorte de nuisette de nuit sembla la contrarier car elle ne pourrait pas parler à son gay de supposé futur chum... pardon, accoutrement grossier est égal à langage grossier.

Alors que j'enlevais l'ensemble bleu, Alice me glissa une nuisette rouge et une culotte assortie en dentelle et ajouta cette fois les talons plateformes rouges trop hauts qu'elle m'avait obligé à acheter. Je mis l'ensemble et les souliers et sortit de la cabine. Je me figeais de stupeur quand je vis qu'Alice semblait en grande conversation avec un... enfoiré de deuxième classe. Le mec ou plutôt dieu que j'avais très accidentellement renversé au Hale Fashion Hall parlait avec Alice de tendances vestimentaires. Soudain, Al se tourna vers moi.

-Bella, t'es ravissante! On prend le rouge, il va très bien avec la paire de chaussures que je t'ai obli... incité à acheter!

En voyant que l'homme dieu enfoiré de deuxième classe avait tourné la tête vers moi, je rougis tellement que je pris quasiment la teinte pivoine de l'ensemble que je portais.

-Bella, cet homme... commença-t-elle.

-Je suis Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il d'un voix sensuelle en me tendant la main.

Soit il ne s'est ni rendu compte que j'étais celle qui l'avait bousculé ni que j'étais en sous vêtements suggestifs, soit il était simplement con.

-Bella Swan, me présentais-je en serrant la main avec hésitation.

Sitôt les présentations faites, je me ruais dans la cabine pour m'habiller plus décemment. Quand j'en ressortit, la mine d'Edward se décomposa. Apparemment, il venait de se rendre compte que j'étais la connasse qui l'avait percuté au Hall.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure monsieur Cullen, c'est Alice qui m'a obligé à mettre ces chaussures.

-Vous vous connaissez? demanda le lutin.

-Oui, c'est l'abru... l'homme dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui, le connard!

Merci Alice, j'apprécie ta franchise, maintenant excuses-moi, je dois aller me faire assassiner par monsieur Cullen...

-Euh...n..non, tu dois confondre Al, tentais-je pitoyablement.

-AH, je croyais que t'avais dit connard, ça devais être coqueluche, oui c'est ça, coqueluche...

De mieux en mieux Alice. Cullen haussa un sourcil et je changeai rapidement la conversation.

-Alors, que faites-vous dans un magasin de lingerie féminine? demandais-je en bégayant.

-Je cherches les sous-vêtements de la dernière collection de Hale pour vérifier si les prix sont les bons...

-Je vois...

Il y eut un léger malaise et finalement, Edward nous salua et repartit reluquer des filles...euh, des tendances. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'oeil et je remarquais qu'il faisait de même.

-Si t'as fini de le mater, on pourrait passer à la caisse...

Je sursautai et nous passâmes à la caisse comme l'avait demandé Alice.

* * *

Est-ce que le Chaud-Sexy Edward va la pardonner? Est-ce que Jasper est gay? Ok, cette question était nulle mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il est bi! J'adore que ALice soit un peu...conne? Je veux pas vous insulter mais faut dire qu'elle est risible!

Prochain chapitre, premier meeting photo et petite scène entre Bell's et le Chaud-Sexy Edward ^^.

**K**aielyne


	3. Chapitre 3 Alice!

Nous étions retournées chez nous après notre séance de magasinage quelque peu troublée par ce connard de Cullen. Alice s'était acheté une vingtaine d'ensembles de lingerie et beaucoup beaucoup de vêtements. Ses parents, assez riches, lui donnaient énormément d'argent par mois. Okay, Cullen était beau à en faire rager Orlando Bloom mais alors? Un enfoiré reste un enfoiré point à la barre! Frustrée, je montais rapidement me coucher quand Alice me héla.

-Bella, il n'est que 5h de l'après-midi.

-Argh, je vais prendre une douche alors.

-Je vais aller porter des...euh... trucs à l'incinérateur, m'apprit-elle.

Je pris effectivement une douche et je regagnais ma chambre calmée. Quand j'ouvris mon tiroir pour me trouver des sous-vêtements, je trouvais alors une dizaine des ensembles d'Alice. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle les avait prit plus grands, elle les prenait pour moi. Je farfouillais encore quelques minutes mon tiroir pour comprendre ce qu'elle était allée porter à l'incinérateur. La panique me gagna et j'ouvris tous mes tiroirs d'un coup sec pour remarquer qu'elle avait changé ma garde-robe du tout au tout! Alice Brandon, t'es une fille morte! J'ouvris ensuite mon placard pour remarquer qu'il ne me restait aucunes vraies chaussures. Merde alors! Que des talons et des talons, plus hauts les uns que les autres. Au moins, elle avait eu la jugeote de ne rien prendre de rose... heureusement. Je m'habillais de vêtements ridicules et de chaussures trop hautes quand je vis une de mes Converses. Je cherchais sa jumelle, en vain. Je pris ma dernière chaussure et trouvait un mot d'Alice dedans.

" J'ai brûlé l'autre pour que tu ne les remettes pas,

amicalement

Alice

P.S Je serais de retour au souper, le temps de te

défrustrer."

Je serrais désormais son message si fort qu'il ressortit de ma paume tout chiffonné. Je poussais plusieurs jurons qui m'auraient valu une barre noire sur la bouche ainsi qu'un coupage de son dans un film et frappa le sol de mon pied avec colère. Crac! Merde de merde de merde, un talon venait de se casser. AH que je n'aurais pas du prendre ce job, car bien sur, Al avait fait tout ça pour que je sois au "top" au boulot. Je décidais finalement d'aller me coucher malgré l'heure quitte à me réveiller très tôt le lendemain.

-Bell's, je suis de re... Bell's?

Toute fatigue envolée, je sautais de ma chambre comme une furie et me pris les pieds dans le tapis. Bon, l'effet de surprise est à rediscuter mais ce n'est qu'un détail. J'avais concocté pendant mon "sommeil" une dizaine de plan mettant le meurtre d'Alice Brandon en action. Bon, aucun n'était réalisable mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non? Je me relevais avec la même énergie qui m'avait fait tomber au sol et me retins de justesse pour ne pas sauter au cas de mon amie.

-Ouah, Bell's, que d'enthousiasme! J'imagine que t'as trouvé et aimé... non adoré ta nouvelle garde-robe!

Ma rage m'empêchait de prononcer un seul mot. Pas que j'apportais beaucoup d'importance à mes vêtements mais trop c'est trop!

-Alice Brandon, t'es qu'une connasse! Je veux ravoir mes vêtements! rugis-je.

Son visage prit une expression choquée.

-Bella! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi!

-Justement, t'en fait peut-être un peu trop!

Je remontai me coucher en la laissant seule en bas. Je m'enfouis sous mes couvertures et tâchait de m'endormir. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles envers Alice mais bon, elle l'avait bien mérité.

Le lendemain, je mis des talons plateforme (N/A J'adore les plateformes et j'ai décidé que Bella aussi ^^) bleu roi, un jean blanc skinny et un T-Shirt bleu roi comme les chaussures. Alice avait préparé son coup depuis longtemps on dirait. Je descendis en bas pour trouver une Alice en larmes. Prise de remords, je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé Ali pour hier, m'excusais-je.

-C'est pas ça, sanglota-t-elle.

Euh... sérieux?

-J'ai appris que Jasper est gay! pleurnicha-t-elle.

Ouf, au moins, c'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit. Je consolai brièvement mon amie et me servis un déjeuner composé d'un croissant et d'un café. 7h, il me restait donc encore une heure avant d'aller voir Jasper et une demi-heure avant de partir. Je terminai mon repas et pris mon sac-à-main avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je tentas de faire signe à un taxi quand une Volvo argent passa près de moi et s'arrêta.

-Vous voulez un lift peut-être? me demanda son conducteur qui n'était autre que le connard de Cullen.

-À moins que vous soyez un taxi, non, répondis-je.

-Vous étiez plus jasante hier, me dit-il.

-Vous auriez au moins pu avoir l'amabilité de m'aider à me lever hier, me plaignis-je.

-Oui, et c'est pour cela que je vous offre mon aide,

Je montai à contre-coeur et il me conduisit effectivement au Hale Fashion Hall (N/A Le Hale Fashion Hall est la tour de bureau et le studio de la compagnie de Jasper)

-Bella! s'écria une voix que je connaissais maintenant assez bien.

-Jasper, le saluais-je.

Il me serra contre lui et passa ensuite l'un de ses bras derrière mon dos pour me guider. N'importe quel autre homme m'aurait fait ça que je lui aurait donné une ou deux baffes, mais Jasper était ouvertement gay alors je m'inquiétais beaucoup moins.

-Tu es prête pour ton premier meeting photo?

-Oui,

-Bien! Bien! On a hâte de voir ça!

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Jasper était tout simplement un énorme boule d'énergie et de joie contagieuse.

-Je vais te présenter nos maquilleuses et photographes.

Il m'amena devant cinq personnes.

-Voici Tanya et Kate, nos maquilleuses, Rosalie, notre habilleuse et organistrice et Emmett, notre photographe.

Je fus accueillie à profusion et personne ne sembla remarquer ma tenue loufoque. À moins que ce soit les tenues que portent tous les employés ici.

-Bon, je vous laisser, je reviens pour le meeting dans une heure.

-D'accord, dirent Kate et Tanya d'une seule voix.

Les trois femmes m'amenèrent aux loges de maquillage et commencèrent à me pomponner. Elle lissèrent mes cheveux et les remontèrent en un chignon lâche, me mirent au moins vingt livres de mascara et de cosmétiques pour les yeux et appliquèrent un gloss qui rendit mes lèvres plus pulpeuses.

Ensuite, elle me conduirent à Rosalie, qui avait déjà sortit une housse avec un numéro écrit dessus. Dans la salle, il y avait plusieurs rangés de housses semblables et une des ces rangées portait même mon nom. _Isabella Swan_. Elle ouvrit la dite housse et je découvris avec stupeur que j'avais été mise dans la section sous-vêtements. J'enfilai l'ensemble qui restait très sophistiqué et Rosalie me regarda.

-Bien, Jasper va aimer, dit-elle simplement.

Elle m'amena dans la salle de photographie et me laissa avec Emmett. Très costaux, il semblait amical et blagueur. Je me risquai donc à lui demander.

-Emmett, puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

-C'est déjà fait, rit-il.

Je rougis en constatant que son propos était vrai.

-Comment se fait-il que je sois assignée à ce département?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et me répondit.

-Jasper a reçu l'idée ce matin d'un critique.

-Ah...

-AH, le voilà! s'exclama Emmett.

Venant vers nous, il y avait non seulement Jasper mais aussi Edward.

-Tu vois Jazz, je t'avais dit que ce département lui irait à ravir.

Sale. Petit. Connard. Magnifique. Extraordinaire. Grandiose. Bella. Ferme. Là.

-Tu avais raison Ed, j'ai bien fait de t'écouter.

-Comme toujours,

Jasper me jugea d'un oeil satisfait et Cullen d'un air... appréciateur? Car en plus d'être salaud, il était pervers et voyeur? Argh, je sentis à cet instant que ma collaboration avec lui serait sans doute plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Désolée les filles, je sais que je vous avais dit que ce serait le premier meeting photo ce chapitre-ci mais j'ai manqué de place. Le prochain chapitre va sortir très bientôt.

Biz'

**K**aielyne


	4. Chapitre 4 Eleazar Denali

-Bon, Bella, va te mettre dans l'angle de la caméra et prends des poses,

Je fis ce qu'il demandait.

-Le coude plus à droite, oui voilà!

Je pris une pose encore plus audacieuse et je crus voir Connard Cullen esquisser un sourire.

-Magnifique!

Emmett prit au moins sept huit clichés de celle-là.

-Les yeux, essaye de les rendre encore plus passionnés, mais pas trop, sinon, tu vas ressembler à un poisson.

Rendre des yeux passionnés, c'est plus dur que ce que l'on croit.

-Bella, prends des poses plus aguicheuses, on dirait que tu vends des sous-vêtements de gamine, m'ordonna Connard Cullen.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi? Je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout et fis ce qu'il demandait. Je vis son sourire disparaître et il tenta de suivre la séance avec plus de sérieux.

Après une vingtaine de clichés de cet ensemble là, Rosalie vint me chercher et me fit enfiler une autre ensemble, noir avec de la dentelle verte forêt celui-là. J'ignorais que le vert forêt était aguicheur... Je compris pourquoi on me l'avait fait enfiler. Les critiques avaient le droit de prendre part à une séance photo? Parce que Edward Cullen venait de le faire. Il était en marcel noir et en boxers et portait à son poignet un bracelet de sport assortit à mon ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était laid, ce serait mentir. Il était ma-gni-fi-que mais ça, je n'oserais jamais le lui dire.

Jasper nous fit poser ensemble et j'évitais de le toucher le plus possible... ce qui était impossible.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as? Il y a vingt minutes tu étais enflammée et là, tu sembles juste réticente.

Je tâchais de me concentrer et essayais de faire mieux. À la fin de la séance, je partit me rhabiller et je rejoignis Jasper.

-Jasper, je détestes et j'ai donc beaucoup de mal à collaborer avec lui.

-Je vois, tu aimerais mieux poser avec un autre model?

-En effet

-Bon je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelqu'un, soupira le designer.

-Oh je vous adore Jasper! m'écriais-je, trop heureuse.

-Je sais, je sais, sourit-il.

Je partis dehors et me trouvais un taxi, alors que je fermais la portière, un main m'en empêcha. J'eus peur quelques instants que ce fut Cullen mais un homme ravissant se pointa... et ce n'était pas Edward.

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis Eleazar, votre nouveau collaborateur, Jasper m'a demandé de remplacer .

-Enchantée Eleazar, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

-Charmant, je suis enchanté également Bella.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand je l'appelais.

-Eleazar, ça vous dirait d'aller manger avec moi? Histoire de faire un peu connaissance?

-Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il en montant dans le taxi.

Le chauffeur démarra et je tournais la tête vers le Hall. Je fus prise de stupeur en voyant Cullen nous dévisager. Mon nouveau partenaire ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

-Vous aimez l'Italien? lui demandais-je.

-J'adore, répondit-il.

Je donnais au chauffeur une adresse de restaurant pas trop loin et il nous y emmena. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le bâtiment et je payais le chauffeur. Eleazar tenta de le régler lui même mais je l'en empêchais, prétextant que je l'avais invité. Nos fumes accueillis dans le restaurant et on nos donna rapidement une place.

-Vous faites dans la mode depuis longtemps? lui demandais-je, curieuse.

-Ça fait trois ans maintenant, affirma-t-il.

-Ouah, je suis surprise que Jasper vous ai assigné à une débutante telle que moi.

-Une débutante, vous? Je n'y aurais pas cru après avoir vu vos clichés.

-Vous les avez vus alors?

-Oui, Emmett a consentit à m'en montrer quelques uns.

Nous commandâmes notre repas et la discussion se poursuivit de bon train. Eleazar Denali était né à Spain en Europe et avait 21 ans. Sa compagne se nommait Carmen et il en disait beaucoup de bien. Je l'écoutais en souriant, pas le moins du monde déçue qu'il soit marié. Eleazar était le genre d'homme à m'attirer normalement, mais j'aimais bien le considérer comme un simple ami.

-Je te présentais Carmen un de ces jours, m'annonça-t-il. Au fil du repas, nous avions décidé de nous tutoyer étant collègues de travail.

-J'adorais, affirmais-je.

Il regarda l'heure et me dit.

-Au fait, Jasper aimerait te voir dans une heure pour un défilé qu'il organise.

-Un défilé? Déjà? C'est un peu tôt? Non?

-Il dit qu'il pense que tu en es capable

-On verra bien,

Nous payâmes chacun notre addition respective et regagnâmes le Hall en discutant de nos études et tout le toutim.

-Ah ma Bella est de retour! s'exclama Jasper en nous accueillant.

-Au revoir Bella, Jasper, nous salua Eleazar en partant dans une autre salle un peu plus loin dans le Hall.

-Vous semblez avoir fait connaissance, sourit Jasper.

-En effet, c'est un homme charmant, merci beaucoup de m'avoir évité Conna... Cullen, me repris-je.

-C'est moi ou tu allais dire connard?

-Cullen est un abruti pas galant.

-Ne dit pas ça, chérie, il peut être très gentil à ses heures.

-Si vos le dites

-Bien sur que je le dis, et je maintiens même mes propos!

Il m'amena dans une salle en riant. Dans cette dite salle, il y avait un podium de défilé installé.

-J'espère que je ne serais pas obligée de poser quasi-nue, souhaitais-je à voix haute.

-Tu n'aimes pas? De toute façon, tu as changé de catégorie parce qu'Eleazar est dans la catégorie chic.

-Merci beaucoup Jasper, vous m'avez évité beaucoup de tracas! le remerciais-je.

-Ce n'est rien, chérie, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour mes mannequins préférés!

Il m'amena à une femme nommée Esmée et m'annonça qu'elle me montrerait comment défiler. J'allais lui apprendre que j'ignorais tout des défilés qu'il était déjà parti.

-Vous m'avez largué Mademoiselle Swan? demanda une voix de miel que je reconnus avec un frisson.

* * *

Oh mon dieu, j'ai très hâte de voir ce que Bella va lui dire au prochain chapitre. Bon, je sais que c'est moi l'auteure mais parfois, je l'oublie quasiment.

Prochain chapitre= Cours de tenue avec Madame Esmée + querelle avec Chaud - Sexy Edward

**K**aielyne


	5. Chapitre 5 Défiler, c'est pas aisé

Oh mon dieu, j'ai trop honte. Désolé pour cette affaire là de Roi Arthur, je suis sur cette fic là aussi et bref je suis débordée avec trois fics, les exams... pfff ^^'. Bref, je viens de modifier le chapitre, je suis encore extrêmement désolé et j'espère que vous apprécierez. :D

* * *

Je pivotais lentement sur moi-même, figée de stupeur. Est-ce que je devais lui dire qu'il me déconcentrait? Non, il l'aurait prit pour un compliment à coup sûr. Je croisais les bras, comme pour le défier. Un petit raclement de gorge attira notre attention.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je dois faire mes heures, nous déclara Esmée.

-Oui bien sûr!

-Donc, ... dit Esmée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le renvoya. J'allais décidément bien m'entendre avec cette femme.

-Donc Isabella, nous allons commencer, places-toi sur ce podium.

Je tentais de faire ce qu'elle me demandais mais à cause de mes talons hauts trop hauts, je faillis perdre l'équilibre.

-On va avoir beaucoup de travail, je le sens! m'annonça Esmée avec enthousiasme. Trop d'enthousiasme.

-Tu peux places tes bras sur ta taille ou les laisser prendre le long de ton corps. Il se peut aussi que Jazz te demande de prendre une certaine pose.

Je choisis de mettre un bras sur ma taille et l'autre, le laisser reposer le long de mon corps.

-Tu es audacieuse Isabella, j'aime ça! m'encouragea Esmée.

J'avançais prudemment sur le podium en tentant de garder l'équilibre.

-Bon regarde Isabella, tu dois mettre un pied devant l'autre, comme si tu marchais sur une ligne.

Elle me mima le geste et j'entrepris de lui obéir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Garde un visage neutre, ni souriant ni trop bête.

Elle sourit largement avant de se courber le dos et de laisser apparaître une visage déprimé.

-Tu vois, c'est vraiment affreux quand les mannequins font ça, j'en ai horreur même!

-Mais comment je fais pour montrer que j'aime et j'approuve ce que mon designer fait?

-Tu dois le leur montrer dans tes yeux... ils doivent pétiller! Tu connais l'émission The Next American Top Model?

-Euh oui vaguement, mon amie Alice l'écoute religieusement.

-Tyra Banks, qui est l'animatrice dit toujours que les mannequins doivent sourire avec leurs yeux.

Elle me fit une démonstration et je dus avouer que c'était bien plus jolie que la grimace d'il y a quelques minutes. Tout au long de la discussion, je devais défiler, sans arrêt.

-D'accord Isabella, vient t'asseoir, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je descendis de la longue scène et alla m'asseoir sur la chaise. Esmée se mit à défiler et, horreur, elle chuta sur le podium.

-Esmée, vous allez bien? m'enquis-je.

-Bien sûr Isabella, tout ceci n'est que pour te montrer ce que tu dois faire en de telles circonstances.

Elle se releva en gardant son visage inexpressif et continua à marcher. Elle s'arrêta devant moi.

-Bon, et maintenant, regarde ce que tu dois faire si tu perds une chaussure pour je ne sais quelle raison. Jane, Victoria! appela-t-elle.

-Oui Mme Hale? demandèrent-elle.

Mme Hale?

-Nous allons montrer à cette recrue que faire si l'une de nous perds sa chaussure.

Elles montèrent rejoindre Esmée et elles commencèrent à défiler. Soudain, la petite blonde nommée Jane perdit son escarpin alors qu'elle allait tourner et repartir en sens contraire. Elle enleva donc sa deuxième chaussure et continua à défiler. Arrivées au même endroit, Victoria et Esmée enlevèrent leur souliers pour rester solidaires avec Jane. Quand elles virent que j'avais compris, la blonde et la rousse repartirent.

-Tu. Dois. Toujours. Rester. Solidaire. Aux. Autres. Mannequins, m'appris Esmée en articulant un peu trop.

-D'accord.

-Bon, tu apprends merveilleusement vite Isabella! Je sens que je vais aimer travailler avec toi.

Soudain, Jasper arriva près de nous avec Eleazar.

-Nous aimerions voir les progrès de notre prodige! s'exclama le designer.

Esmée descendit de l'estrade et me laissa la place. Je respirais un bon coup et entamais ma marche. Je pris la pose comme il se devait au bout de la scène et revins de l'autre côté.

-Merveilleux, tu fais celui de ce soir! m'annonça-t-il.

-Que... quoi? bredouillais-je.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, il y aura plein de caméra et tout et tout!

Je tentais de prendre un visage content, puis, me rappelais de quelque chose.

-C'est un défilé V.I.P?

-Évidemment, répondit mon boss.

-J'aimerais y emmener une amie, elle adore votre art et ferait tout pour y aller.

-Je vois!

Il sortit de sa poche une carte dans un mouvement plus que théâtral.

-Je la met au nom de?

-Alice Brandon, répondis-je.

-Génial! Génial!

Il me tendis la carte que je serrais fort contre moi et repartit de la salle avec Eleazar.

-Jasper?

-Oui? répondit-il en se retournant.

-Merci beaucoup!

Il me sourit et sortit de la salle.

J'allais pouvoir me faire pardonner d'Alice. Je sais qu'elle m'en voulait terriblement et j'espérais que soit miséricordieuse envers moi car je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'entendre piquer un fard à tous les soirs. J'observais alors la carte.

"Alice Brandon, membre V.I.P au défilé de Jasper Hale au Hale Fashion Theatre"

Le Hale Fashion Theatre?

-Esmée, où se trouve le Hale Fashion Theatre?

-En plein coeur de Seattle, je peux aller te chercher chez toi si tu veux, avec ton amie ce soir.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi? m'exclamais-je, agréablement surprise.

-Bien sûr! À sept heure, sourit-elle en sortant à son tour de la pièce, au revoir Bella!

-Au revoir!

J'avais désormais le sentiment que ma vie avec ALice serait de mieux en mieux.

* * *

Je ne vous en dit pas beaucoup pour le prochain chapitre mais je vous promet qu'il sera publié demain. Vous y verrez le premier grand défilé de Bella et lorsqu'elle tombera sur Chaud - Sexy Edward comme mentionné dans le résumé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est vraiment l'élément déclencheur de la fiction, qui promet d'être au moins 10 chapitres.

**K**aielyne


	6. Chapitre 6 Connard Cullen

Les filles... je vais vous décevoir, mais le défilé ne sera pas dans ce chapitre-ci, il va être dans le prochain. Ma limite de mots est +/- 1000 par chapitres mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'en étais à 800 juste quand elles sortent de la bagnole alors j'ai préféré le mettre sur un autre chapitre pour pas l'écourter et que vous soyez déçues du résultat.

**K**aielyne

* * *

-Al! Je suis de retour!

-Bella! s'écria-t-elle avant de se rappeler que nous étions en dispute.

-Euh... je... Bella, se reprit-elle avec un air grognon.

-Devine ce qu'il y a ce soir?

-Un rabais chez le restaurant de pizza? répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

-Un défilé de Jasper Hale! Et j'y participe en plus!

Son visage prit un air ravi mais le dissipa bien rapidement.

-Génial...

Ça se voyait bien qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour le ne pas montrer son bonheur. Je m'approchais alors d'elle et glissa la passe V.I.P dans sa poche. Elle attendit que je sois partie dans ma chambre pour la sortir et se mettre à hurler de joie.

-Bella! Je t'adore Isabella Swan! Waouh! On va voir Jasper! cria-t-elle en défonçant la porte de ma chambre et en sautant dans mes bras.

Je dus quasiment me boucher les oreilles tellement son "per" dans Jasper était aigu.

-Il faut que je me trouve des vêtements. Oui! Une de ses créations!

Elle fonça dans sa chambre et je pus souffler un peu. Cohabiter avec Alice Brandon n'était décidément pas une chose facile.

-Oh et Alice, Mme Hale va chercher, commentais-je avec allégresse.

Elle sortit sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et je distinguais ses yeux, agrandis de stupeur.

-Tu... plaisantes? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non non, je t'assure, elle est vraiment sympa, j'ai eu un cours avec elle.

-Bella, cette femme est la plus célèbre mannequin au monde!

-Ah, dis-je simplement.

Mon manque de réaction ne sembla pas la choquer. Ou bien elle s'en foutait royalement, ou bien elle s'y attendait. On fonça dans la salle de bain et se prépara. Pour ma part, j'allais être préparée sur place.

-Je suis prête!

Et juste à temps en plus car la sonnerie retentit à cet instant. J'ouvris la porte et laissais Alice passer. Je barrais ensuite ma maison à clé. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me retournait et me figeais en voyant l'énorme limousine blanche. J'avançais prudemment lorsque la vitre se baissa. Je reconnus avec soulagement le visage d'Esmée, souriant, comme à son habitude.

-Vous venez mesdemoiselles?

-Oui! s'exclama Alice, sa voix tournant dans l'aigu. Elle fonça dans la bagnole et je m'assis ensuite, plus calme mais terriblement stressée.

-Tu es prête Isabella?

-Oui Mme Hale, répondis-je comme une élève à sa titulaire.

-Bien, cette soirée va être parfaite.

Je détaillais sa tenue et remarquais qu'elle portait des vêtements chics, mais pas trop extravagants comme ceux de Jasper ou d'Alice.

-Vous voulez un peu de vin? nous demanda-t-elle.

-Non merci, je vais essayer de ne pas trop chanceler sur le podium si ça ne vous dérange pas trop...

-Je vais bien en prendre une coupe, accepta Alice.

Elle lui servit sa coupe de vin blanc et Alice goûta son breuvage.

-Bella, tu devrais en prendre, il est délicieux!

Je faillis lui demander avec ironie si c'est parce qu'il venait de la limousine ou si c'est parce qu'il avait été servit par Esmée Hale. Je ravalais rapidement mes commentaires. Le stress me faisait devenir maussade et impolie on dirait, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon style à l'habitude. Et je savais qu'Alice ne méritait pas un commentaire si désobligeant. Nous arrivâmes avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Le chauffeur nous ouvrit la portière et je descendis après Esmée. Des dizaines de journalistes et leurs cameramans filmaient et reportaient notre entrée. On interrogea même Alice et bien sûr, plusieurs journalistes se jetèrent sur Esmée. Par contre, on m'ignora totalement.

-Alors mademoiselle, vous êtes la nouvelle mannequins prodige dont on a tant entendu parler? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns remontés en couette haute et avec des lunettes (N/A Pour celle qui ont fait le lien, eh oui, il s'agit bien d'Angela Weber).

-Euh en fait, la nouvelle mannequin, c'est mon amie là... dit timidement Alice.

La caméra zooma sur moi et je la saluais un peu de la main. Merde, quelle était mon idée au juste de mettre ces fringues ringardes?

-Bon on va rentrer, il faut qu'elle aille se préparer, me sauva Esmée.

Malgré son commentaire, les journalistes nous barrèrent le chemin et un garde du corps dû les réfréner. Nous entrâmes finalement dans les loges et Rosalie vint me chercher, toujours aussi sérieuse. Elle m'emmena dans les loges les grandes que j'eus vu et elle m'installa près d'un fille blonde.

-Je suis Lauren, se présenta-t-elle avec un ton hautain.

-Bella Swan, me présentais-je.

-Ah, la nouvelle qui fait des siennes avec ?

Je sentis à cet instant que j'allais royalement la détester, cette Lauren.

-Peut importe, essaye de ne pas gâcher ce défilé! Et si tu essayes encore de t'approcher d'Edward, je vais dire à Jasper que tu as donné une de ses idées à la Newton Line, chantonna-t-elle.

Les maquilleuses et habilleuses ne semblaient même pas se préoccuper de son chantage odieux. Soudain, Connard Cullen se pointa. Il me désigna du doigt et Rosalie me signala que j'avais deux minutes pour lui parler. Lauren le regardait en lui faisant des yeux de biche mais il ne sembla même pas la voir.

-Je suis très fâché Isabella, un tu m'as largué après le photoshot et deux, tu changes de catégorie. Mais bon, je ne suis pas ici aujourd'hui en tant que mannequin mais bien en tant que critique. Je ne serais pas plus clément avec toi uniquement parce que tu es nouvelle et je vais même être plus sévère même. Juste pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Une erreur et ta carrière s'arrête là.

-Je ne demande pas tant de gentillesse , n'empêche que c'est vous qui vous êtes montré peu galant à notre première rencontre.

-J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner pour cela, mais tu sembles être une personne rancunière, et la rancune est un vilain défaut.

Je le toisais, furieuse qu'il ose me menacer avant le défilé et retournais voir Rosalie, qui m'attendait, armée jusqu'au dents d'épingles, de brosses et de cosmétiques.

Jasper arriva alors et me dit:

-Isabella Swan, c'est toi qui m'accompagnera lorsque je saluerais le public après le défilé.

-Bien...

-Tu sembles penaude ma chérie, remarqua-t-il.

-Ah... peu importe...

-Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez ! s'écria Lauren.

-Hum... non merci Laurie... Laura... refusa-t-il d'un ton un peu dédaigneux.

Elle ravala sa colère et me toisa d'un oeil si furieux que je crus qu'elle allait m'incendier sur place.

-Bella, il faut te coiffer et te maquiller, me rappela Rosalie.

Je repris place sur la chaise et attendis qu'elle ait terminé de me transformer en déesse.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vais surement publier le prochain ce soir ou mardi. Le prochain c'est vraiment le défilé! Promis les filles!

**K**aielyne


	7. Chapitre 7 Un défilé pas si fantastique

On m'autorisa à me regarder dans la glace. Sans vouloir être narcissique, j'étais ravissante, non... éblouissante. Le thème du défilé était Amour Fou. La robe qu'on m'avait fait enfiler était d'un rouge écarlate. Elle était à étages égaux sur la poitrine, puis, une bande noire de dentelle était attachée sous les seins. Ensuite, le reste jusqu'au cuisse était extrêmement ajusté et un peu plissé. Sous les cuisses, la robe finissait en cône avec plusieurs voiles asymétriques à étages et se terminait par terre. Rosalie avait relevé mes cheveux en un chignon décoiffé et m'avait appliqué un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur que la robe. Elle avait ensuite maquillé mes yeux de sorte à ce qu'ils aient l'air plus ténébreux. Elle avait terminée ma tenue par une jolie paire de talons aiguilles noirs simples, mais audacieux.

-La 17 est prête, je répète, Swan est prête, clama Rosalie dans walkie talkie rose.

-Bien, fait la venir tout de suite, le public s'impatiente, ordonna la voix de Jasper.

Le blonde (N/A Je n,ai absolument rien contre les blondes, c'est juste qu'il fallait bien que je l'appelle par un autre nom que "Rosalie" tout le temps)me poussa vers une des deux entrées menant à la salle de défilé et m'aida à monter sur le podium.

-Bon, Swan, tu fais très attention, tu es la première de la catégorie des robes de soirée donc tu fais attention.

-Oui,

Je pris une grande inspiration et sortit de l'arrière scène. L'éclairage m'aveugla quelques instants mais je m'habituais vite. Le plus étrange était sans doute les expressions ravies et les yeux grands ouverts. Je gardais un visage neutre, donc dénué de toute expression et continuais ma marche. Pour moi, le temps s'était quasiment arrêté et j'avais l'impression que chaque seconde équivalait à une minute. J'aperçus Lauren, qui clôturait la catégorie des vêtements de nuit et sans que je comprenne son expression quasi-belliqueuse, car elle essayait de la camoufler, on me poussa violemment de scène et j'atterris directement dans les rangs des critique. Alors que je croyais m'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, on me rattrapa agilement par la taille et je me retrouvais dans les bras d'un homme. J'étais encore trop chamboulée pour deviner de qui il s'agissait et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me lâcha et qu'il se pencha un peu que je le reconnu. . J'étais directement arrivée dans les bras de Cullen, qui faisait semblant de ne pas me connaître.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle? s'enquit-il avec un ton si convaincant que je manquais me faire prendre.

-Oui, je suis désolée je crois que quelqu'un...

"Toujours rester solidaire avec les autres mannequins" me rappela la voix d'Esmée en écho.

-Que j'ai glissé...

Ses yeux m'annoncèrent qu'il avait comprit et que Lauren serait punie... enfin je l'espère. À moins que ce soit le regard d'Edward prend lorsqu'il veut virer quelqu'un d'incompétent... comme moi.

Un garde du corps me sauva en m'escortant jusqu'aux coulisses.

-Merci, le remerciais-je.

-De rien, Jacob Black pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Rosalie arriva alors et m'annonça que des journalistes désiraient me parler. Elle m'emmena à eux et me laissa là, peu préoccupée par mon sort.

-Alors Mlle Swan, comment se fait-il que vous soyez tombée de ce podium?

-Je crois que j'ai gli... commençais-je.

-Une autre mannequin l'a poussée, intervint un homme derrière moi.

-Eleazar! (N/A j'ai décidé que Carmen serait sa soeur finalement, si ça ne vous dérange pas ^^)

Je sautais dans ses bras pour sensibiliser le public. Peut-être qu'une petite scène touchante atténuerait l'opinion blessante qu'ils avaient de moi. Il me serra contre lui et dit alors aux journalistes:

-Cette femme n'a rien fait, adressez-vous à , je crois qu'il en sait plus que moi.

Il m'emmena ensuite avec lui vers Jasper, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule levée.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hein?

Je ne voyais aucunement de mal à dire la vérité à Jasper.

-C'est Lauren, je passais à côté d'elle et là, elle m'a poussé dans le vide directement sur Cullen...

-Ah, la mauvaise fille, elle sera punie ma chérie, tu peux en être sûre!

-Merci Jasper... au fait, maintenant que je suis la risée du défilé, vous voulez toujours de moi pour accompagner après?

-Bien sûr Bella! Encore plus, nous ne sommes pas rancuniers chez Hale Fashion.

J'approuvais de la tête et repartit dans les coulisses. Rosalie m'attendait et elle retoucha un peu mon maquillage et vérifia qu'aucun cheveux ne dépassait contre son gré. Puis, nous attendîmes que le défilé prenne fin et Jasper vint nous voir.

-Allons-y Bella!

Je m'accrochais fermement à son bras et nous avançâmes vers les projecteurs. Les cris de la foule fusèrent quand ils le reconnurent. On lui apporta un micro et il dit quelques mots. Puis il me tendit le micro et je peux vous assurer que je n'étais PAS prête à donner un discours.

-Hum...Bonjour, je n'ai pas vraiment préparé de discours mais je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre présence, j'aimerais remercier les maquilleuses et les habilleuses qui ont fait une job merveilleuse, toutes les mannequins et surtout un très très grand remerciement à , qui a fait vivre cette collection de vêtements splendide!

On m'applaudit et finalement nous retournâmes dans les coulisses. Nous fîmes accueillis avec ardeur et jasper s'exclama.

-Nous allons tous prendre un verre au Beautiful Model ce soir vers 21 heure, vous êtes tous invités!

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et finalement, le calme revint et nous nous changeâmes.


	8. Chapitre 8 Rencontre surprenante

Les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella ne s'intéressera pas à Eleazar. Il s'intéresse à elle uniquement comme si elle était sa soeur et... vous n'aimeriez pas voir Edward jaloux? ^^. Au pire, si vous êtes vraiment pas à l'aise, je peux mettre Carmen comme étant son amoureuse.

* * *

Je rejoignis Alice à la sortie, qui trépignait comme une petite fille.

-Oh Bella! Tu as vu cette robe que tu portais? Elle était ravissante! Je me demande si tu as le droit aux réductions avec ton emploi...

-J'ai un truc ce soir entre collègues au Beautiful Model, ça te dérange si je reviens tard?

-Nah, vas t'amuser, je sais me tenir tranquille tu sais?

Vraiment? Surprenant.

-Merci, dis-je tout de même.

Nous rentrâmes sans encombres, les journalistes étant tous encore à l'intérieur. Étant encore tôt, je décidais de mettre les nouvelles à la télévision.

-_C'est ce qui termine nos actualités sportives, passons aux Arts et Spectacles, Josée, vous avez assisté à un défilé assez particulier aujourd'hui, dites-nous en plus._

_-Oui, une jeune mannequin étoile est tombée du podium aujourd'hui, voici quelques photos. _

Si ça n'avait pas été moi, j'aurais sans doute trouvé ça comique.

_-Nous l'avons interviewé et voici ce qu'elle a déclaré._

-_Je crois que j'ai gli..._

_-Quelqu'un l'a poussée!_

L'image revint aux journalistes.

-_Nous sommes encore incertains de la situation,_

_-C'est bien malheureux... donc Josée, il y a ce nouvel album qui est... _

Elle fut quand je fermais la télévision que je constatais l'horreur qui s'était passée. Ma carrière

était ruinée!

-Bella, il est presque huit heure, tu devrais te changer.

-Ah oui! Je... je vais faire comme tu dis, approuvais-je.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et ouvrit mon tiroir. Je me trouvais une robe de cocktail bustier courte pas trop chic et pas trop "normale".

Bleu nuit, elle avait des paillettes argent sur la poitrine et le bas de la robe en partant de la fin des paillettes était bleu indigo en cuir et avait un voile de la même couleur par-dessus sauf sur une bande de cinq centimètres partant de la fin des paillettes jusqu'au voile.

Je mit des talons plateformes argent donc la "plateforme" était transparente. Je gardait mon chignon mais retirais mon maquillage qui me rendait blanche pas possible et mit mes propres cosmétiques.

Je fouillais ensuite dans ma penderie et je trouvais une sac à main à paillettes argent parfaitement agencé à la robe. Quand je sortis de ma chambre, Alice me complimenta sur mon choix de tenue et je sortis dehors. Je hélais un taxi, qui m'emmena au fameux bar. Je me félicitais d'avoir mis ces fringues car toutes les mannequins avaient des ensembles semblables.

-Bella, tu es ravissante! s'exclama Esmée.

-Merci Mme Hale, vous êtes rayonnante également, la complimentais-je, totalement sincère.

Je regardais le bâtiment et constatais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bar mais bien d'un Night Club.

-On entre? demanda Jasper qui arrivait justement d'une magnifique Porsche.

Il nous fit passer les gardes du corps sous les regards médusés des gens dans la file.

La musique, très forte, passait des chansons remixées par un DJ. Victoria et Jane m'entraînèrent vers la piste de danse. Nous nous mîmes toutes les trois à danser et après vingt minutes, nous allâmes nous reposer au bar. J'étais complètement exténuée mais mes deux nouvelles amies semblaient encore en forme.

-Je vous offre un verre mademoiselle Swan? me demanda le barman, que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement.

-Monsieur Black?

-Appelez-moi Jacob rigola-t-il.

-Appelez-moi Bella, répliquais-je.

-Bien Bella, et que puis-je vous servir?

-Une vodka à l'orange, s'il-vous-plait.

-Mettez-le sur mon compte, demanda une voix que je connaissais désormais assez bien.

-Edward, le saluais-je sans même prendre la peine de me tourner.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et commanda un Whisky Coca. Quand Jacob nous eût servi nos cocktails, je lui demandais enfin:

-Vous allez me virer?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Eh bien, j'ai chuté du podium et je suis atterris... enfin...

-Ah ça... c'était de la faute de cette Lauren.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis efforcé de dire à Jasper mais il n'a pas semblé très intéressé.

-Je lui parlerais...

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ?

-Vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné aujourd'hui Isabella, et c'est ma façon de le témoigner...

Nouveau silence.

-Vous voulez danser? me demanda-t-il enfin.

-Sur cette musique?

-Oh allez! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas capable, je ne vous crois pas.

Il m'entraîna vers les trois cents danseurs et nous commençâmes à bouger au rythme de la musique. Alors que je croyais ne jamais l'avoir quitté des yeux, je remarquais qu'il s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de moi. De beaucoup. Alors que je me préparais à reculer au cas où il tenterait de m'embrasser, ce fut lui qui fit un bond en arrière.

-Je suis désolé Bella... je... je dois partir, s'excusa-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il n'était plus devant moi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Encore sous le choc, j'allais m'asseoir à une table où Eleazar me rejoignit.

-Ça va Bella? Tu es toute pâle...

-Je crois que je vais rentrer... décidais-je.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagnes?

J'acquiesçais de la tête et nous partîmes.

* * *

Pas d'inquiétude mesdemoiselles, Carmen est redevenue l'amoureuse d'Eleazar.

**K**aielyne


	9. Chapitre 9 Malheureux accident

Eleazar me reconduit chez moi et je le remerciais d'avoir arrêté de festoyer uniquement pour mon bien-être.

-Pas de trouble, de toute façon, Carmen va me tuer si je reviens trop tard... en plus de se faire des idées.

Il me salua de la tête et repartit. J'ouvris la porte et me figeais sur le seuil. Merde, j'avais oublié mon sac dans la voiture de mon collègue. J'entrais rapidement dans la maison et cherchait le numéro de mon ami dans mon annuaire téléphonique. Je composais rapidement son numéro.

-Allô?

-Eleazar? C'est Bella, je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac à main dans ta voiture.

-Ah tu veux que je...

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et la ligne coupa.

-Eleazar? Eleazar!

Je raccrochais rapidement le téléphone et sortit en trombe sans même me soucier de réveiller Alice. Je me mis à courir comme une perdue sur le trottoir. Après quelques minutes de course interminables et douloureuses pour mes pieds chaussés, je retirais mes chaussures et les balançais dans la chaussée sans même y penser. Je vis alors un peu de fumée non loin et courus rapidement jusqu'à sa provenance. Une voiture avait violemment percuté un pick-up et était allé faire des tonneaux dans un fossé. Eleazar n'avait pas de pick-up. Horrifiée, je courus jusqu'au lieu de l'accident quand j'entendis les sirènes des voitures de police et des ambulances. Sans prendre garde à ma tenue, je courus vers la voiture démolie et vis mon ami évanouit... ou mort. Je martelais sa vitres de mes poings, regrettant à cet instant de ne pas avoir mes chaussures pour casser la vitre. On me saisit alors par la taille et je me débattis quelques minutes. Si Eleazar était mort, ce serait de ma faute.

-Lâchez-moi! Il ne peut pas mourir! Je dois le voir! Lâchez-moi!

-Ne luttez pas madame, nous sommes entraînés pour ce genre de situation, me répondit le policier.

-Je dois téléphoner! Tout de suite, je n'ai pas de téléphone! Passez-moi le vôtre!

Il me relâcha et j'en profitait pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux.

Je fonçais vers les ambulanciers qui avaient sorti Eleazar de sa voiture.

-Il est vivant? demandais-je affolée à l'idée d'avoir commis un crime et d'avoir tué un de mes bons amis.

Je n'avais pas côtoyé Eleazar très souvent, mais il était toujours là quand j'en avais besoin et m'appréciait sincèrement. Du moins je le crois.

-Ne vous affolez pas madame, me calma une ambulancière à la peau très foncée, ses blessures sont nombreuses, mais peu graves. Il s'en sortira.

Soudain, on me saisit le bras et on me plaqua violemment à une voiture à côté.

-Les mains dans le dos, les mains dans le dos, ne résistez pas ou nous serons obligés de vous blesser.

On me menotta les poignets et ma vue se brouilla de larmes. Les jambes flageolantes, je m'écroulais au sol mais l'un des policier me rattrapa. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'assit dans la voiture de police. La peine et la culpabilité avaient eut raison de mon self-control. Alors que la voiture de police démarrait, je vis une jeune femme brune se précipiter dans l'ambulance, elle aussi en larmes. _Ainsi, c'est ainsi que je connaîtrai Carmen_, pensais-je, amère.

Le chemin vers le poste se fit assez rapidement mais oh combien stressant. Finalement, on entra dans le bâtiment. Les policiers ne me demandèrent aucune information et m'ouvrirent une cellule. J'entrais à contrecoeur dans ma "sublime" loge et constatais tout de même avec surprise qu'elle était plutôt propre. Je vis un lit mais décidais plutôt de me recroqueviller dans un coin et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Alice n'aurait sans doute pas assez d'argent pour me faire sortir de taule et Jasper était bien trop occupé avec Eleazar pour l'instant.

-Madame Swan? me demanda un policier arrêté devant ma cellule.

-Oui?

-Vous avez un visiteur qui vient de payer votre caution.

-Déjà? demandais-je avec sarcasme.

L'homme ne rappliqua pas, laissant plutôt mon "visiteur-sauveur" venir me voir et ouvrit ma cellule.

-Edward?

Sans y penser, je me jetais dans ses bras et sanglotais un peu. La perspective de passer une nuit en taule m'horrifiait depuis mon arrivée au poste. Il me serra contre lui sans rien dire et après que je l'eus relâché, nous sartâmes de l'édifice et gagnâmes sa volvo.

-C'est cette rue là, indiquais-je.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'Alice sache ton escapade au poste?

-Tu as raison, dépose-moi à un motel et je te rembourserai, acceptais-je.

-Pas besoin, répondit-il.

Il continua jusqu'à une forêt et après deux kilomètres dans les bois, une maison ou plutôt une villa apparut dans notre champ de vision.

-Tu..habites là? articulais-je avec difficulté.

-Oui, avec Jasper, qui est en fait mon demi-frère, Esmée, qui est ma belle-mère et Rosalie, ma soeur biologique. Mais je les considère comme ma vraie famille.

Boche bée, je me maudissais de n'avoir rien vu avant. Il sortit de la voiture et me l'imitais. Il gravit les quelques marches menant au perron et ouvrit la porte. Sa maison était tout simplement une merveille de l'architecture! Vitrée presque tous les murs, elle était soutenue par plusieurs colonnes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Je suis là! annonça Edward.

Plusieurs pas retentirent d'en haut que je vis Esmée qui descendait les escaliers.

-Ed... Isabella? Que t'es-t-il arrivé mon ange?

-Et son maquillage est ruiné, constata Rosalie.

-Ma Bella chérie! s'écria Jasper.

À ma grande surprise, Emmett arriva en trombe derrière elle. Coup donc, tout le studio s'était donné rendez-vous chez les Hales Cullen!

-C'est Eleazar, je l'ai appelé sur son cellulaire pour lui dire que j'avais oublié mon sac et il a eu un accident.

Tous les gens présents semblèrent bouleversés et Esmée porta même les mains à sa bouche comme pour réprimer un cri de surprise. Mais Edward ne sembla pas choqué plus qu'il le faut et je le soupçonnais d'être déjà au courant. Soudain, son téléphone sonna de sa poche gauche arrière. Il répondit avec empressement en voyant son afficheur mais je ne pus distinguer que des cheveux blonds sur la photo.

-Oui Allô?

...

...

...

Il raccrocha brutalement.

-C'est Eleazar, son état a empiré.


	10. Chapitre 10 Passé, Présent, Avenir

Je regardais ma tenue, honteuse à l'idée de devoir me présenter dans un hôpital dans mes fringues de soirée. Rosalie sembla capter mon regard car elle m'annonça.

-Viens en haut Bella, je vais te passer de mes fringues.

Reconnaissante, je la suivis. Elle me trouva un T-Shirt gris, des skinny noirs et des chaussures à peu près de ma taille. De toute façon, je me fichais éperdument de ce dont j'avais l'air, je voulais uniquement ne pas passer pour une de ces filles qui ne font attention qu'à leur apparence et qui mettent des robes de soirée tout le temps.

Nous redescendîmes en bas où toute la famille Cullen nous attendais. Ensuite, nous sortîmes et Esmée, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett s'entassèrent dans la voiture de Jasper alors qu'Edward et moi prîmes plutôt la sienne. La route se fit en silence. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, un homme blond nous accueillis.

-Il va s'en sortir?

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs, avoua le médecin. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur moi.

-Tu me présentes ton amie Edward?

-Bella, je te présentes mon père Carlisle et Carlisle, voici Bella.

-Ah, c'est donc toi Isabella... Edward m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur tes talents en mannequinat.

-Enchantée Monsieur... Cullen? me risquais-je.

-C'est exact, confirma-t-il en me serrant la main.

-Comment va Eleazar? s'enquit Esmée.

-Venez, je vais vous emmener à sa chambre,

Il nous conduisit jusqu'à la salle où reposait notre collègue ainsi que Carmen. Les autres allèrent prendre des nouvelles de sa santé mais je restais en retrait, désirant discuter avec Carmen.

Elle sembla comprendre mes intentions car elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle. Je la suivis jusqu'au corridor.

-Mademoiselle, je suis réellement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à votre conjoint, déclarais-je.

Je m'attendais à ce que son visage soit colérique et peinée, mais il était plutôt calme et serein, voir bienveillant.

-C'est ma faute, je l'ai appelé et...

-Ne vous culpabilisez pas, Bella, me dit-elle d'un ton infiniment doux, ce qui est arrivé à Eleazar n'est nullement votre faute et je ne vous en tiens aucunement rigueur, m'assura-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâchée de ce qui lui est arrivé? demandais-je.

-Il a fait cela pour vous aider, alors non, je ne suis pas fâchée, mais j'en souffre cruellement.

-Je suis désolée, répétais-je.

-Je vous ai demandé de ne pas remettre le blâme sur vos épaules... je vous en prie, vous devez rester solide comme il le serait en pareille situation. Pour lui faire honneur, me dit-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle me disait. Était-elle sincère? Je la regardais dans les yeux et y vit la même bonté que dans ceux d'Esmée. J'acquiesçais et elle me sourit un peu avant de retourner dans la chambre de son amoureux. Cette Carmen était si gentille, si bienveillante que ses simples paroles m'avaient libéré de mon fardeau. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre me tracassait.

Nous restâmes un bon quart d'heure et finalement, nous revîmes chez les Hales Cullen. Edward me désigna une chambre et Rosalie eut encore l'amabilité de me prêter des vêtements. Alors que je me préparais à aller dormir, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte.

-Oui?

Esmée entra et me demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur mon lit, ce que j'acceptais aussitôt.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te dérange, je me trompe Isabella?

-C'est Edward, lui dis-je, l'autre soir, quand nous étions en boîte après le défilé, nous avons pris un verre et dansé ensemble.

-Et c'est ce qui te dérange à ce point? me demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, il est venu un moment où Edward et moi nous... étions très proches. Et là, il s'est reculé d'un bond en me disant qu'il était désolé avant de disparaître.

-Edward est un peu tendu en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuse, il a eut une femme. Elle s'appelait Irina. Ils se sont connus au collège et sont tombés en amour sincère l'un pour l'autre. Irina était une mannequin très talentueuse, mais aussi un peu hautaine en son genre. Un jour où Edward était parti faire un stage à New York, Irina a mit fin à sa vie. Quand il est revenu chez eux, il l'a retrouvée morte. Nous avons ensuite appris qu'elle était atteinte d'une grave maladie incurable qui la tuerait lentement et douloureusement. Alors elle s'est suicidé. Depuis ce temps, il a du mal avec les relations humaines en général.

-Je vois...

-Je vais y aller Isabella, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans ma chambre en haut, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Merci Mme Hale,

-Je t'en prie, dors bien Isabella.

Elle referma la porte de la chambre et je me blottis dans mon en songeant à son histoire. Ainsi, Edward avait eu une épouse... Je me promis de chercher sur elle le lendemain. Sur ce, je mis ma tête sur mon oreiller et tentait d'imaginer à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Grande? Sans doute, Edward travaille avec des mannequins. Brune? Ça reste à voir. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, exténuée. Demain, je devrais aller travailler... Et sans doute expliquer à Alice pourquoi j'avais passé la nuit ailleurs. Par exemple, pas question de mentionner la taule. Elle m'assassinerait.

* * *

Bon, une note vous sera adressée au prochain chapitre.

Biz' **K**aielyne


	11. Chapitre 11 Découverte suspecte

Les filles, j'ai du réseau! Whahhhh!

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais assez tôt car personne ne semblait réveillé. Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds et sortis de ma chamber en silence. Mon instinct avait eu raison, personne n'était levé. Je cherchais l'escalier des yeux pour aller faire un tour dehors mais une petite pièce obscure attire mon attention. Intrépide, je m'élançais vers la salle. J'ouvris lentement la lumière et ne trouvais qu'à ma grande déception un ordinateur portable. Je m'approchais du portable et relevais son écran. Je m'assurais ensuite que personne ne m'oservais et pris place devant le bureau. Je vis qu'il semblait appartenir à Edward et tentait d'ouvrir sa session. Merde, ça prend un mot de passe. Je tentais plusieurs choses dont « Mode, Fashion, Hale, Cullen » sans succès. En plus, il n'avait même pas laissé d'indice.

Soudain, je remarquais que sur la photo se tenait une belle femme blonde aux côtés d'Edward qui n'était pas Rosalie. Soudain, l'évidence de la réponse me parut ridicule. Lentement, j'écrivis cinq lettres. « Irina ». Sa session s'ouvrit et je priais pour que le son soit désactivé. Aucun bruit ne sortit de l'ordinateur, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Son fond d'écran était juste une fond d'écran officiel de Hale Fashion alors je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je fouillais un peu dans ses dossiers, espérant trouver quelque chose sur Irina. Chose surprenante, Edward semblait être un homme organisé. Une centaine de documents au nom de plusieurs designers ainsi que leurs tendances étaient entassés sur son « bureau »

(N/A Je parle bien sûr du bureau dans l'ordinateur). Je feuilletais un peu celui de Jasper et j'ouvris un sous-dossier sur le défilé auquel j'avais participé. Je vis une photo d'à peu près toutes les catégories et découvrais avec horreur que le photographe présent que je soupçonne être Emmett avait prit une photo de moi tombant du podium. Étrangement, ma pose faisait très artistique. Rien n'indiquait sur cette photo que ma chute était accidentelle. J'ouvris plusieurs autres dossiers d'un œil plus distrait lorsque je me reconnus dans l'un d'entre eux. Au moins vingt photos de moi et d'Edward y étaient entreposées et je les regardais une à une. Après cela, je fermais rapidement le dossier et trouvait finalement le dossier que je cherchais. « Irina Volturi ». J'y vis plusieurs photos d'elle avec Edward, d'elle au Hale Fashion Hall, d'elle posant pour diverses catégories et finalement, je trouvais un document de texte que j'ouvris immédiatement. Il parlait du suicide d'Irina ainsi que l'autopsie pratiquée sur son corps et comment les médecins avaient découvert une maladie incurable. Je vis aussi une photo dans le document de l'arme qu'elle avait utilisée, soit un flingue. Et une photo du corps prise par les enquêteurs. Traumatisée par ce que je venais de voir, je fermais l'ordinateur sans rien dire. Je sortis de la pièce et fermais la lumière. Je devais aider Edward à surmonter cette peur irrévocable qui le rendait si vulnérable et démuni. Mais comment? Je me décidais à en parler à Jasper cet après-midi. Quand je redescendis en bas, je trouvais Emmett qui mangeait. Je le rejoingnis.

-Alors, tu vis avec les Hale?

-Ouais, ça fait deux ans que je suis avec Rosa maintenant, répondit-il sans arrêter de manger son sandwich.

Il mangeait réellement un sandwich au petit-déjeuner?

-Ouah! Deux ans…

Il ne commenta pas, préférant continuer à mordre dans son repas.

-Tu connaissais Irina Cullen? Demandais-je en prenant le nom d'Edward puisqu'Esmée m'avait dit qu'ils étaient mariés.

Cette fois, il s'arrêta net.

-Peut-être…

-Emmett, je vais demander à Jasper de partir une compagne sur la prévention du suicide à partir de ces créations.

-Bella! Je ne te savais pas si ambitieuse.

-Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à le convaincre.

-Je vais essayer, me répondit-il, à une condition.

-Vas-y,

-Je veux être le photographe de cette campagne à tous les événements.

-Tu demanderas à Jasper.

-J'y compte bien, rigola-t-il.

-Et j'ai autre chose à te demander.

Il attendit que je poursuive en mordant de nouveau dans son sandwich.

-Tu pourrais me reconduire chez moi disons… tout de suite? J'ai du travail à faire pour convaincre le boss.

-Laisses-moi finir mon petit-dej.

-Je vais me changer annonçais-je.

Je partis vers la chambre d'invité qui m'avait été attribuée en me retenant de trépigner comme une gamine.

Je mis rapidement ma robe de soirée et fis le lit. Je déposais ensuite les vêtements que Rosalie m'avait prêtés dans un panier de lessive.

-Emmett? On y va?

-Ouais, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'empara ensuite de ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Je vis rapidement qu'il avait laissé une note sur la table. Il débarra son pick-up et embarqua dedans. J'ouvris la porte à mon tour et prit place sur le siege passager. En voyant toutes les boucles de sécurité, je soupirais un bon coup. Emmett me lança un coup d'oeil amusé.

-Au diable les règles de sécurité, répondis-je.

Je crus l'entendre ricaner mais le bruit du moteur m'empêcha de le confimer. Il recula prudemment et s'engagea sur l'autoroute menant à la ville.

-Alors, comment vas-tu convaincre Jasper?

-Comme je t'ais convaincu, rétorquais-je.

-Alors bonne chance parce que la fabrication de tells tendances est très coûteuse.

-T'inquiètes, je vais coudre chaque morceau de chaque pièce s'il le faut,

-Alors le projet est vouée à l'échec, rigola-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Après une trentaine de minutes, il me déposa devant mon appartement mais je lui demandais de continuer un peu plus loin. Quand je crus reconnaître la chaussée où j'avais balancé sans aucune élégance ma paire de chaussures, je lui demandais de s'arrêter. Je retrouvais mes souliers et rembarquais dans la voiture. Il me débarqua finalement chez moi et je le remerciais. Il me rappel sa demande quand au Projet et fila. J'ouvris la porte.

-Isabella Swan! Tonna la voix d'Alice.

Elle arriva près de moi en furie.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me dire que tu dormirais chez un mec! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la soirée.

-Désolée Al, mais un ami à moi a eu un accident de voiture.

-N'essaye pas! Répliqua-t-elle en s'en allant.

Je montais me changer en skinny avec une chemise bleue et mes bottes en suède que j'avais mises à mon audition. Finalement, je partis me remaquiller plus décemment et plus discrètement et démêlais mes cheveux que je montais en queue de cheval haute. Je terminais ma tenue en enfilant des lunettes fumées. Le lendemain, on serait en fin de semaine et je pourrais enfin travailler sur le Projet. Je voulus prendre mon sac à main mais réalisait qu'il était sans doute encore sur le lieu de l'accident. Je piquais alors un billet de vingt à Alice et hélais un taxi. Il faudrait vraiment que je m'achetes un véhicule. Je savais déjà conduire et les motos et les voitures. Je donnais la direction au chauffeur, qui m'y amena rapidement. Je lui remettais l'argent et sortis de son véhicule. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand je vis le Hall bondé. Que se passait-il ici?


	12. Chapitre 12 Nouvelle campagne

Je réussis à me faufiler dans la foule sans savoir ce qui se passait. La foule, composée uniquement de femmes, attendait impatiemment quelque chose. Je demandais alors à une dame présente ce qui se passait.

-Edward Cullen fait des photos avec le public.

Assez ironique, moi, je fuyais ce genre de situation avec lui. Je bousculais alors la foule.

-Mademoiselle, vous devez attendre votre tour, protesta une femme dans la foule dépareillée.

En entendant cela, deux gardes s'approchèrent pour m'emmener à la fin. J'eus beau leur dire que je travaillais ici, ils firent la sourde oreille.

-Bella! s'exclama Edward.

Il délaissa une jeune femme pourtant ravissante pour venir m'aider. Les femmes nous observaient maintenant silencieusement. La plus frustrée semblait être celle qui m'avait demandé d'attendre mon tour.

-Viens prendre une photo avec moi, me demanda-t-il.

-Je dois aller parler à Jasper, refusais-je.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je te laisse aux mains de ces deux gentils monsieurs, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je poussais un soupir et le suivis. Je me posais comme toutes les autres avant moi, désintéressée.

-Oh allez Bella, tu es une mannequin quand même! Fais un effort…Parce que je t'ai sortie de taule.

Je lui lançais un regard assassin mais je me forçais aussi pour poser un peu mieux avec lui et le photographe prit le cliché. Tiens, Connard Cullen était donc revenu. Soudain, le public se mit à siffler et à applaudir.

-Ma chérie! S'exclama la voix de Jasper dans mon dos, tu es partie tôt de la maison ce matin! Emmett m'a dit que tu avais un projet à me proposer.

-Oui en fait, je n'ai plus trop envie de faire ce projet. Il était afin d'aider un certain Cullen mais il vient tout juste de m'en dissuader.

-Oh allez Bella! Je te laisse la photo si tu veux!

-Quoi? Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ta photo à la con!

-Et il était sur quoi ce projet?

Les femmes présentes, dévoreuses de potins, nous écoutaient avec attention.

-J'aimerais mieux en parler à l'intérieur.

-Je vois, je vois, allez viens, allons à mon bureau!

Je le suivis à l'intérieur et la séance photo de Connard Cullen reprit de plus belle. Je ne comprenais officiellement pas la relation que j'entretenais avec lui. Parfois, il était gentil et attentionné, comme lorsqu'il avait payé ma caution et d'autre fois, il pouvait vraiment passer pour un sale con frimeur. Comme aujourd'hui. J'avais suivi Jasper d'un geste si mécanique que nous étions dans son bureau avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive.

-Donc, ce projet, commença Jasper.

-Oui euh…

Je pris place sur une chaise lui faisant face, à lui et son bureau.

-Vous savez donc que la femme d'Edward, Irina, s'est suicidée il y a de cela deux ans, si je ne m'abuse?

-En effet, dit-il d'un visage sérieux.

-J'aimerais partir une champagne pour sensibiliser la prevention du suicide à partir de vos oeuvres.

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Et si ça n'intéresse personne?

-Je me portes garante pour faire la publicité.

-Voyons voir…

Il sortit un calepin de son bureau et y nota quelques mots.

-De quoi as-tu besoin?

-Une publicitié télévisée, peut-être un entretient dans une revue, une annonce sur votre site internet et page Facebook. Plusieurs défilés avec de nouvelles pieces qui pourraient rappeler un peu le thème. Et votre soutien bien sûr. Et de l'argent.

Il nota tout sur son bloc-note et me regarda sérieusement.

-Je vais étudier ta proposition Isabella et je te reviens là-dessus en après-midi.

J'hochais la tête et sortis du bureau. Oh, j'oubliais un petit quelque chose.

-Jasper?

-Oui?

-Emmett veut être le photographe pour tous les événements.

-Bien, nota-t-il.

Je sortis une bonne fois pour toute. J'allais voir Rosalie, la coordinatrice des défilés.

-Rosalie?

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'ai des photoshoots aujourd'hui?

Elle fouilla dans son agenda.

-Non pas à ce que je sache.

-D'accord, merci.

Je devenais de plus en plus motivée dans ce job. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers la sortie quand Jasper m'appela.

-J'ai bien réfléchit à ton offer, déclara-t-il.

Ah oui? En dix minutes? Surprenant.

-Mon demi-frère sombre depuis trop longtemps dans son deuil et le cache sous un façade désagréable de sa personnalité. Je vais te financer dans ton projet et t'aider.

-Oh merci!

-On commence à travailler dessus demain, mais il faudra sans doute que tu te déplaces beaucoup.

-Je vais m'acheter une voiture, pas d'inquiétude.

-Avec quel argent? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh…

-Allez viens, je vais te trouver une bagnole… ce sera disons, un bonus pour vouloir aider mon demi-frère.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça!

-Bien sûr que si! Allez viens!

Il m'embarqua dans sa Lamborghini noire et mit le contact. Le moteur ronronna un instant, puis Jasper mit son pied sur la pédale et la voiture partit dans un élan fou. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une vitesse plus acceptable. Nous roulâmes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et finalement, Jasper tourna vers un concessionaire de Mercedes.

-Une Mercedes? Euh, je ne mérite vraiment pas de voiture aussi chère.

-Bien sur que si! De toute façon, j'ai de l'argent en trop, plaisanta-t-il.

Après avoir vu leur maison je n'en doutais même pas.

Nous regardâmes plusieurs modèles.

-Je crois pas que… commençais-je.

-Qu'elles sont assez belles? Tu as bien raison.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…

-On veut voir la section des voitures de sport.

Le vendeur nous y amena sans manquer de dévisager la Lamborghini avec des yeux plus gros que des soucoupes. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à une voiture très basse et longue. On devait presque la conduire couché mais la position devait être tout de même confortable. Blanche elle était du genre tellement aérodynamique qu'on en croit pas ses yeux. En me voyant fixer le véhicule avec insistence, Jasper indiqua au vendeur que j'aimerais voir l'intérieur. Il m'ouvrit la portière vers le haut et m'invita regarder l'intérieur. Les bancs de cuir semblaient assez confortables et le tableau de bord était plus qu'impressionnant. Bien sûr, elle était uniquement deux places.

-Alors, me demanda Jasper.

-Elle est superbe, dis-je simplement.

-Bien, on la prend, dit mon patron au vendeur.

-Que… quoi? Bégaillais-je.

-Bah oui, elle est superbe comme tu dis, répondit Jasper.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé, lui dis-je.

-Bien sûr que si! Il faut que ma porte-parole de campagne ait fière allure, me répondit-il.

Je ne répondis rien, n'ayant rien à répliquer cette fois.

-Tu la veux blanche ou noire?

-Blanche, répondis-je, gênée qu'il me paye une telle voiture.

Il me fit signer quelques papiers et paya la somme par chèque. Le vendeur nous amena à ma voiture et me donna les clefs. Ne fallait-il pas attendre quelques jour avant d'acquérir le véhicule? Apparemment non car on mit une plaque d'immatriculation sur la voiture sans rechigner et on me laissa monter à bord et partir. Je suivis Jasper à bord mon nouveau véhicule et me dis que finalement, ça valait la peine de me faire payer une voiture de luxe que pour voir les tronches ahuries des gens que je croisais. Alice voudrait sans doute m'amener m'acheter des vêtements encore plus chers pour bien aller avec ma bagnole. Je rentrais chez moi et rit amèrement en voyant le contraste. Alice et moi habitions dans un logis proper et assez grand, mais pas comparable à ma voiture. Quand elle me vit descendre de ma nouvelle acquisition, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-Be…Bella, elle vient d'où cette voiture?

-C'est Jasper qui me l'a achetée, avouais-je.

-Je savais qu'il était hétéro!

-Euh… Alice, Jasper est gay, c'est juste un cadeau pour la nouvelle campagne de sensibilisation que je viens de créer.

-Ah, dit-elle seulement.

-Ouais, répondis-je.

La semaine se passa, puis l'autre d'après. Nous allions régulièrement voir Eleazar à l'hôpital mais j'étais consciente qu'il resterait sans doute cloué au lit encore un bon mois. Les jours s'égrenaient, interminables. Je courais dans le Hall dans tous les sens tous les jours, étant appelée ici et là, des fois pour des choses importantes, des fois par accident. J'avais l'impression que rien ne se passait, que tout était fixé pour de bon dans ma vie. Évidemment, je me trompais.


	13. Chapitre 13 PréparationCoordination

Je souhaite remercier tous ces pays de lire ma fic pour un nombre de 14 000 vues. Merci à la France, au Canada, à la Belgique, au États-Unis, à la Suisse, au Maroc, à l'Algérie, à l'Espagne, à la Nouvelle-Calédonie, à la Polynésie Française, au Brésil, aux Pays-bas, à l'île de la Réunion, à l'Irlande, à la Bulgarie, à la Guadeloupe, à la Tunisie, au Royaume-Uni, à l'Haiti, à la Turquie, à l'Islande, à la Roumanie, au Mexique, à la Chine, à la Hongrie, au Pakistan, au Pérou, à la Colombie, au Vénézuela, au Rwanda, à l'Ile Maurice et au Luxembourg.

Merci encore

**K**aielyne

* * *

Alice et moi entrâmes dans le centre d'achats. Alice travaillait à un cabinet d'avocats en tant que secrétaire depuis déjà plusieurs années, nous permettant de vivre assez bien en plus de l'argent que lui donnait ses parents. Mais depuis que je travaillais chez Hale Fashion, je faisais au moins deux fois ses revenus de boulot. La vie allait de mieux en mieux pour nous. Et Alice adorait ça, elle pouvait se payer des vêtements plus luxueux. J'aurais sans doute pu m'acheter une Nissan ou une Ford, mais Jasper avait tellement insisté que je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher de me payer une voiture extrêmement luxueuse.

Excitée, elle courait de boutique en boutique lorsqu'elle me fit signe de venir. J'allais donc vers elle plus calmement. Le magasin qu'elle me montrait était un magasin de tailleurs féminins. Nous en payâmes deux blancs. J'aurais voulu les prendres noirs mais Alice m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'aille bien avec ma bagnole. Elle me conduisit ensuite dans un magasin de chaussures, où nous achetâmes plusieurs paires de chaussures, dont deux pour elle. Je décidais alors que je ne mettrais mes vêtements achetés aujourd'hui que pour les conférences que je donnerais. Le reste du temps, je m'habillerais normalement. Je reçus alors un appel.

-Oui allô?

-Bella, c'est Jasper, c'est pour t'avertir que demain soir se tiendra un défilé et que j'aimerais qe tu y participes. Il y aura aussi un cocktail après et ce sera également une bonne occasion de promouvoir ta campagne. Je te laisse, ciao.

Je raccrochais également mon téléphone et nous continuâmes notre shopping. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions de retour chez nous. Nous nous fîmes à manger et après le souper, Alice regarda un film de fille et je montais faire quelques travaux pour ma campagne. Je vis que Jasper avait fait publier une section uniquement pour mon idée sur le site de la compagnie et je pus également jeter quelques coups d'œil à la nouvelle collection qui lui était attribuée. Composée quasi-uniquement de blanc et de noir, les robes étaient particulièrement magnifiques. J'en trouvais une qui était vraiment jolie et appelais Jasper.

-Jasper Hale à l'appareil, répondit-il.

-Jasper, c'est Bella. Vous savez cette robe noire et blanche avec des perles que vous affichez sur votre site dans ma section.

-Oui, tu aimerais la porter pour le défilé, c'est ça? Accordé,

-Vous êtes génial!

-Oui, je sais, ta nouvelle voiture roule bien?

-Plus que bien, répondis-je.

-Heureux de l'entendre, au revoir Bella.

Je raccrochais et me mis au lit. Demain soir serait une grande soirée où il n'y aurait pas de Lauren pour gâcher la fête.

_Le lendemain_

Je me réveillais, alertée par mon réveille-matin. Alice n'était pas encore levée et jene souhaitais pas la réveiller donc je fis le moins de bruit possible. Je mis mes skinny noirs, une camisole noire et un genre de veston sans manches noir moulant et détaché sur le devant. Je finis ma tenue par des souliers plateformes noirs ouvert au bout du pied. Je me maquillais vite fait et me fis un chignon décoiffé rapide. Je pris mon sac à main et débarrais ma voiture. Je pris ensuite place dedans et filais vers le Hall. Si Edward se la croyait encore avec sa Volvo, il aurait un gros choc en voyant ma Mercedes. Je dus également mettre de l'essence et les regards convergèrent vers moi quand j'ouvris ma porte verticalement.

-Vous avez vraiment une très belle voiture, me complimenta un homme.

Je me retournais vivement.

-Jacob? m'étonnais-je alors qu'il disait nom en même temps avec le même étonnement.

-Ouah, vous avez vraiment un jolie bagnole Bella, me dit de nouveau le barman-bodygard.

-Merci... vous venez mettre de l'essence?

-Euh non, en fait je répare des motos ici, sourit-il.

-Quoi? Mais vous êtes multifonctionnel dites donc!

Il rigola un bon coup et me souhaita une bonne journée. Je finis de faire mon plein d'essence et alla payer. Je revins ensuite et remontais à bord de mon super technologique véhicule. Je me rendis jusqu'à mon lieu de travail et me stationnait dans le stationnement réservé aux employés. Je me rendis donc au Hall, qui était bien moins bondé que la veille.

Jasper, qui dirigeait des techniciens, vint à ma rencontre.

-Viens voir Bella, j'ai ta robe en stock, m'annonça mon patron.

Je le suivis avec allégresse et ne pus retenir une exclamation en voyant son oeuvre. C'était une robe de bal noire sans bretelles ni manches avec des rubans blancs tournés autours, chacun bordé de perles blanches et après environ vingt centimètres sous la cuisse, il y avait un prit qui donnait un look ravissant à la création.

-Elle est ravissante, n'est-ce pas?

-Elle est plus que magnifique, répondis-je.

-Tu la porteras au défilé et au cocktail, tu mettras celle-ci.

Il m'emmena à une deuxième robe, courte celle-ci mais également noire et blanche. Elle terminait un peu au dessus du genou et avait une seule bretelle, ce qui lui donnait un petit air grecque. Elle était à la base blanche mais la bretelle était faite d'un ruban noir qui tournait autour en diagonale en laissant environ trente centimètres blancs entre chaque tours.

-Les chaussures vont bien avec les deux robes, me dit-il en me pointant une boîte non loin. Je m'avançais prudemment et découvris avec ravissement que c'était des talons plateformes. Ils étaient blancs avec une boucle noire sur le dessus et les talons étaient également noirs.

-Donc le défilé est à huit heure, donc la préparation commence à six heure. Reviens ici vers six heure.

Il me reprit délicatement les chaussures et les remit dans leur boîte. Je tournais les talons et allait régler quelques détails. En premier, aller voir Emmett. J'allais vers les bureaux et y trouvait le photographe entrain d'imprimer des photos de plusieurs défilés afin de faire un compte rendu à Jasper.

-Emmett, tu es le photographe du défilé de ce soir et du cocktail d'après!

-Yes!

-Merci Bella, dis-je en souriant.

-Merci Bella, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Je le laissais à sa joie et partit voir Esmée.

-Mme Hale!

-Oh Isabella, c'est toi! Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis l'épisode Eleazar. D'ailleurs, il va beaucoup mieux et peut presque marcher.

-Contente de l'entendre! dis-je, Mme Hale, ce soir se tient un défilé très important pour moi et je me demandais si vous pouviez dire quelques mots au cocktail qui va suivre.

-Et quel est le thème?

-La prévention du suicide, pour Irina et Edward, répondis-je.

Son visage prit un air ravi.

-Il va adorer. Bien sûr que j'accepte! Je vais préparer tout ça, au revoir Isabella.

Elle s'en alla en marmonnant des phrases que je soupçonnait être des idées pour son discours. Pour l'instant, tout s'annonçait bien. Il serait six heure dans à peine vingt minutes.

* * *

Eh oui mesdemoiselles, même en campagne, mes hôtes ont un réseau branché! N'est-ce pas génial?

**K**aielyne


	14. Chapitre 14 La vie en noir et blanc

Et voilà! Le vingt minutes était passé et je devais désormais me présenter à l'entrepôt de pièces. Je vis ma robe et allais l'enfiler. Je mis ensuite les chaussures et filais au maquillage. Rosalie m'accueillit et passa même un compliment sur la robe. Elle me fit un chignon mais le fit beaucoup plus chic cette fois. Elle me maquilla les yeux avec précision, un peu foncé vu le thème du défilé et rendit mes lèvres aussi un peu plus foncées que d'ordinaire. Elle pâlit également mon teint et finalement, elle eût même le temps de me vernir les ongles avec un vernis transparent, puisque les accessoires ne devaient pas éclipser les tenues. Je devais donner un petit discours avant et à la fin du défilé Rosalie me tendit un micro très fin et chic. Je m'avançais alors prudemment vers le podium et fit mon entrée.

Je fus accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements, mais quelques personnes se demandèrent pourquoi c'était moi qui faisait ce discours.

-Bonjour, je suis extrêmement heureuse de tous vous voir aujourd'hui. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Isabella Swan, celle qui est tombée du podium la dernière fois.

Ma phrase déclencha des rires dans plus du trois quart de l'assemblée.

-Je suis l'investigatrice et la porte-parole de ce nouveau projet dont je parlerais dans quelques minutes. Je tiens à remercier beaucoup de gens pour m'avoir supportée dans ce projet. Je tiens surtout à remercier M. Emmett McCarty, photographe officiel de cette campagne et Hale, qui est le créateur de ces créations. Cette campagne a pour but de sensibiliser la prévention au suicide à travers plusieurs défilés. Merci beaucoup de votre attention et j'espère que ça vous plaira, déclarais-je.

J'avais vu le visage d'Edward se décomposer, puis prendre un air dur pendant mon discours mais je n'avais pas sourcillé. Après tout, le défilé et la campagne n'étaient pas uniquement pour lui. Je retournais dans l'arrière scène et attendis que la musique démarre. J'avais peut-être exagéré sur le choix de musique... J'avais choisi Flightless Bird de American Mouth, une musique très sentimentale. J'étais la dernière à défiler, comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Les quarante mannequins avaient formé une ligne sur un podium placé à l'horizontale vers le public. Je vins les rejoindre et repris la parole, cette fois grâce à un micro fixé sur ma robe.

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes également invités à venir à un cocktail qui se tiendra dans une heure avec quelques témoignages... et du champagne bien sûr.

Les invités applaudirent et les mannequins retournèrent dans l'arrière-scène. Cet évènement m'avait rappelé une chose primordiale que je devais demander à Jasper.

-Jasper, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Lauren, déclarais-je.

-Ah oui, elle a été virée, dit-il seulement.

Stupéfaite, je mis ma deuxième robe sans rien dire. Je soufflais un bon coup et me rendis à la salle de cocktail. Je fus interceptée par Edward.

-Non mais tu es complètement cinglée! s'écria-t-il en me broyant le poignet.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela... et comment le sais-tu d'ailleurs? s'énerva-t-il.

-Je ne fais pas cela pour toi Edward! Je le fais aussi pour tous ceux qui ont perdu des amis, de la famille.

-Ah oui? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin à Jasper.

-J'ai changé d'avis alors! Vis le moment présent! Irina est morte, mais je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait mieux te voir vivre heureux que dans un deuil infini par sa faute.

Choqué, il me relâcha et je continuais ma route. Je repris mon souffle et entrais dans la salle déjà bondée. Apparemment, mon annonce avait porté fruits. Je pris place sur la scène.

-Merci d'être venus en très grand nombre. Comme je le disais quelques heures plus tôt, nous aurons des témoignages de gens qui ont vécu des situations dramatiques et je vous parlerai de ce pourquoi ce projet a été créé. Pour l'instant, profitez de vos amis, du champagne et nous présenterons tout cela dans une trentaine de minutes. Merci.

Je descendis et me mêlais à la foule. Je parlais à plusieurs designers et amis de Jasper. Je parlais encore du défilé avec un certain Alec, un charmant garçon, bien mignon en plus, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je reconnus Carmen en premier et je vis ensuite Eleazar dans un fauteuil roulant. Ravie de les voir, j'allais à leur rencontre. Je serrais Carmen contre moi et me baissais pour faire la bise à Eleazar.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être allée te voir ces derniers jours, mais comme tu le vois, j'ai été totalement débordée avec la campagne et tout et tout.

-Oui, et c'est une très bonne idée d'ailleurs, me félicita mon partenaire.

-Oui, félicitations Bella, je suis heureuse que ton projet roule bien, ajouta Carmen.

-Vous voulez un apéritif? Il y a du champagne et autres boissons à la table là-bas.

Ils me remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers la dite table. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les témoignages commencèrent et certains versèrent même quelques larmes à celui d'Esmée. Cette femme était vraiment la bonté incarnée, un peu comme Carmen. Soudain, un employé vint m'avertir que mon téléphone sonnait et il me le remit. Je sortis de la salle avant de répondre.

-Oui allô?

-Mademoiselle Swan? Je suis Sam Uley, pompier de la ville de Seattle. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer que votre maison est en feu et qu'une personne a été sortie des décombres. Elle est gravement brûlée à une jambe et nous vous prions de vous présenter tout de suite à votre domicile.


	15. Chapitre 15 Grave incendie

Il raccrocha. Terrifiée, j'informais Esmée de la situation et elle m'assura qu'elle ferait la fermeture de la soirée. Je pris ma voiture et filais jusqu'à chez moi. D'énormes flammes léchaient le bâtiment. Je regardais avec désespoir mon logis se réduire en cendres quand je vis une ambulance.

-Alice! m'écriais-je.

C'était bien elle, cette personne allongée là, souffrant atrocement sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

-Je suis désolée Bella, j'ai oublié mon fer plat, murmura-t-elle si bas que je saisissais à peine son message.

-Pas d'importance, remets-toi vite de tes blessures. Je vais vous suivre, déclarais à l'ambulance car je savais pertinemment que seule la famille avait le droit de monter dans une ambulance pour accompagner un proche.

-Mademoiselle Swan, m'appela un enquêteur.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers lui pour ne pas perdre de vue l'ambulance.

-Savez-vous ce qui a provoqué cette incendie?

-Ma colocataire a oublié d'éteindre son fer plat, dis-je rapidement.

Il le nota et me salua d'un air grave avant de partir. Je courus jusqu'à mon véhicule et le démarrais, puis, je la fis rouler jusqu'à la camionnette jaune, qui démarra à son tour. Je mis la radio pour entendre ce que disaient les nouvelles.

-Une incendie monstre a été déclarée dans le quartier ouest de la ville. Apparemment, ce serait la cause d'un appareil ménager qui aurait été oublié et qui aurait prit feu. Il y a eu un blessé grave. Les pompier ont sorti une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années de l'édifice et mais on ne craint pas pour sa vie. Selon les pompiers présents sur place, ce serait une perte totale.

La présentatrice s'engagea sur un autre sujet mais je ne l'écoutais plus, fixant obstinément la route. Puis, l'ambulance tourna dans le stationnement des urgences et je la suivis. Je me trouvais une place de stationnement sans mal et courus vers la porte automatique des urgences en barrant ma bagnole.

Je rattrapais bien vite la civière et je m'enquis de son état.

-Elle est stable, mais la brûlure sera longue à guérir, me répondit un homme.

Je vis alors le docteur Cullen arriver.

-Qu'a-t-on? demanda-t-il.

-Alice Brandon, 21 ans, brûlure à la cuisse au deuxième degré et brûlure au poignet au au premier.

-Bien, amenez-là dans une chambre, je vais chercher une infirmière.

Il tourna les talons et écrivit quelques mots dans sur son cahier.

-Mademoiselle, vous devez attendre en salle s'attente, nous vous informerons lorsqu'un médecin l'aura examiné et prise en charge, me dit une infirmière.

Je pris donc place dans la fichue salle s'attente. Parfois, une femme ou un enfant partait en pleurs et quittait l'étage. L'ambiance était plus qu'insupportable mais je n'avais aucunement mon mot à dire.

11h p.m

12h p.m

01h a.m

-Bella? s'exclama une voix à ma gauche.

Je relevais la tête, surprise, et reconnus Edward.

-Ah c'est toi, dis-je seulement.

-Tu n'es pas à ton ridicule cocktail?

-Il est 1h du matin je te signale,

-Ah, j'avais pas vu l'heure... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu m'attendais pour t'excuser?

-Nah mais tu n'es pas gêné toi! Ma maison a brûlé et mon amie est gravement brûlée et tu me demandes si je t'attendais TOI?

Il ne dit rien mais passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sous la colère, je me levais de ma chaise et lui faisais face.

-Bon, tu lâches ton brushing et tu m'écoutes Edward Cullen! J'ai fait ce gros projet pour t'aider toi et les autres personnes souffrant d'un décès d'un proche et Toi, Monsieur je me la crois royalement, tu me remercies en traitant mon idée géniale de ridicule? Tant qu'à faire, traites nous donc tous de cons!

-Bella, je veux que les gens restent en dehors de ma vie privée!

-T'es complètement malade, dis-je, dégoûtée, tu n'acceptes pas l'aide que l'on t'offre et de plus, tu rejettes les gens comme de vulgaires déchets. Tu me répugnes, terminais-je.

C'est à cet instant que Carlisle revint et m'annonça qu'Alice se réveillerait d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Trois heures, c'est pas trop tôt... Je le suivis en laissant Edward planté là comme le connard qu'il était.

Plantée dans un lit d'hôpital, ma pauvre amie sombrait dans le sommeil, emportée par la morphine. Carlisle me donna un compte rendu de son état, qui ne s'avéra pas très encourageant. Elle serait sans doute à l'hôpital encore trois semaines ou même un mois pour que les médecins surveillent ses brûlures et devrait sans doute rester couchée à la maison pendant au moins une autre semaine. Je m'assis donc sur le siège libre et la regardais. Puis, ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir complètement.

-Bella? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice, reposes-toi, je vais essayer de nous trouver un autre domicile. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je suis sûre que les Hales accepteraient de nous héberger quelques temps.

-Bien, me dit-elle. Puis elle se rendormit et je me levais.

Je devrais donc me quêter un logis. Et Edward me le devait bien de toute façon.

* * *

Prochain chapitre demain.

Bizz' **K**aielyne


	16. Chapitre 16 Les Quileutes

Salut les filles, demain, je reviens de mon voyage et donc, encore 5 heures de voiture s'annoncent. Je vais sûrement publier 3 chapitres Lundi.

* * *

Avant de demander l'hospitalité aux Hales, j'essaierais d'abord de trouver des gens dans ma famille qui accepteraient de nous héberger quelques temps. Je m'emparais donc d'un téléphone public et composais le numéro du cellulaire antique de ma tante vivant pas très loin.

-Allô?

-Tatie, c'est Bella, l'informais-je.

-Oh c'est ma Bella? Tu regrettes le temps où tu pouvais venir te baigner dans mon étang? demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, ma maison a prit feu et c'est une perte totale et je me demandais si... enfin... tu pouvais nous héberger une semaine ou deux, le temps de nous trouver une maison ou un appart.

-Oh ma chérie, j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir vous aider, mais je suis dans une résidence de personnes âgées maintenant.

-Oh, je vois, désolée pour le dérangement Tatie. Prends soin de toi.

-Oui, toi aussi ma cocotte, et bonne chance, me salua-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Je devrais sans doute vendre la bagnole pour pouvoir nous payer une maison et quelques vêtements. Sans savoir pourquoi, je fondis en larmes, là, devant un téléphone public. Jasper me tuerait surement pour avoir tâché sa robe de mascara mais j'étais vraiment anéantie. Alice et moi avions tout perdu, de nos souvenirs de famille jusqu'à tout notre argent liquide.

-Bella? s'exclama une voix derrière moi. Décidément, j'étais populaire ce soir. Je me retournais en essuyant mes yeux.

-Vous avez l'air triste, me dit Jacob, que j'avais fini par reconnaître.

Non? Vraiment! Toute qu'une perspicacité.

-Ouais, euh... il y a eu une incendie chez moi et mon amie est gravement brûlée.

-Oh, pas cool...

-Ouais, c'est moche...

-Et je suppose que vous chercher une maison... enfin...

-Oui! dis-je, un éclat d'espoir ayant réapparût dans mon coeur.

-Ben, j'ai un peu de place chez moi... si ça vous dérange pas de vivre avec moi, mon cousin Quil et un ami, Embry.

-Je vous jure que vous êtes notre sauveur Jacob! Merci!

-Pas de quoi,

Il me donna l'adresse et repartit. Au fait, pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital? Une autre job peut-être. L'idée me fit marrer et je me mis à rire seule dans son coin, le maquillage ruinée et habillée d'un robe de cocktail. Si j'avais été une personne passant par là, je m'aurais surement placé dans un centre psychologique. Je retournais à la chambre d'Alice, qui s'était réveillée une seconde fois à cause de la douleur.

-Alice, je nous ai trouvé un logis, annonçais-je.

-Sérieux? C'est où?

-Hum...

Je sortis l'adresse.

-À la réserve Quileute, à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. (N/A Je sais que dans les films, la réserve est à Forks mais bon...)

-D'accord,

Sa tête dodelina un peu, signe qu'elle s'endormait à cause de la morphine.

-Dors Alice, je vais repasser te voir.

Elle me sourit et se rendormit pour de bon. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma voiture.

-Bella? Je ne sais pas si vous avez encore votre voiture mais... bah... j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me reconduire...

-Pas de problème, venez.

Je l'amenais vers ma rutilante voiture et il ne put d'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

-J'avais oublié que ce chef d'oeuvre était votre voiture, me dit-il, une fois son court étonnement passé.

-Oui, je l'oublie parfois moi-même, plaisantais-je.

J'embarquais dans ma bagnole mais Jacob resta planté là.

-Vous venez? demandais-je.

-Quoi? Je peux embarquer dedans?

-Non, je vais vous ligoter et vous attacher sur le toit, rigolais-je, totalement ahurie de voir qu'il l'envisageait réellement.

Quand il comprit que je moquais complètement de lui, il embarqua sur le côté passager sans oublier de reluquer d'un oeil impressionné au tableau de bord. Je partis le moteur, qui ronronna un moment avant de réellement démarrer. Puis, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. La voiture partit dans un élan fou et Jacob se cala dans son siège. Je souris en voyant son visage effaré, en comprenant enfin pourquoi Jasper avait trouvé le mien si drôle lorsqu'il m'avait fait la même chose.

Il m'indiqua le chemin et finalement, nous nous garâmes à l'entrée d'un joli petit cottage qui s'avéra bien plus mignon que je ne l'avais d'abord cru. Situé dans la même forêt que celle des Hales, elle était toutefois plus petite et plus modeste. D'un rouge groseille, elle était assez petite et le toit avait besoin de réparations mais c'était mieux que la rue.

Deux amérindiens de mon âge sortirent de la maison en fronçant les sourcils. Quand Jacob et moi descendîmes, ils se mirent à siffler et à applaudir.

-Dis Jacob, tu t'es trouvé une nana vachement riche!

-Bella n'est que mon amie Quil, sa maison a brûlé et je lui ai proposé de venir habiter avec nous pendant quelques temps.

-Ouais, en autant que j'essaye sa bagnole, sourit-il.

J'avais rapidement déduis que l'autre amérindien était Embry. Je m'approchais de lui tandis que Jacob et Quil observaient la voiture en parlant de moteurs.

-Salut, je suis Bella Swan, me présentais-je.

-Embry Call.

-Vous êtes... des Quileutes?

-Ouais, tous autant qu'on est et jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, ria-t-il, viens, je vais te faire visiter. J'imagine que ce n'est pas aussi somptueux que l'était ton palace, mais on est confortables.

-Oh t'inquiètes, je suis pas du genre à adorer le luxe.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-La voiture est un cadeau et la robe, bah, c'est un modèle de Hale Fashion que je portais pour le cocktail que je présentais avant que tout vire au cauchemar.

Il hocha la tête, tout de même pas convaincu.


	17. Chapitre 17 Grands travaux

Il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis. L'intérieur était tout aussi sobre que l'extérieur, ne serait-ce qu'amélioré par les meubles. Il y avait deux chambres en haut, dont une assez grande avec deux lits. Embry m'indiqua que celle de Jacob était plus petite, mais qu'il dormait seul et que lui et Quil se partageait une chambre. On ne rentrerait jamais cinq dans cette coquille de noix! Je vis un pièce remplie de choses totalement inutiles. Des bibelots, des jouets pour chien, des cage d'oiseaux vides, des ballons crevés et autres choses.

-Vous ne vous servez pas de cette pièce?

-Non, on range tout ce qui est inutile et on ne sait pas quoi faire avec. Jacob a envisagé de les brûler mais ça sentirait le caoutchouc pendant des semaines.

-Donnez-les à des oeuvres caritatives alors, m'exclamais-je.

Il y réfléchit quelques instants.

-Bella, tu es géniale! s'écria-t-il finalement.

-Je dis qu'on pourrait sans doute faire des sacs et les donner à des organisme de charité. On se trouvera un matelas et des draps et Alice et moi pourrons dormir ici, dis-je.

-Ouais! approuvait-il.

Il sortit en courant dehors pour prévenir les autres de mon idée géniale. D'ailleurs, les deux autres amérindiens apparurent avec lui sur le seuil de la porte.

-Tu es géniale, répéta Embry.

Je souris et me mit à regarder les meubles décrépis et la peinture écaillée.

-Vous allez encore à l'école? demandais-je.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Non, on travaille tous au garage et à d'autres endroits séparément. Quil a 19 ans, Embry 21 et moi 20, dit Jacob.

-Ok, alors je reviens... j'espère que vous avez quelques heures de libres.

Je sortis en souriant et embarqua dans ma bagnole. Mon idée: Repeindre les murs et faire quelques antiquaires pour trouver des meubles à bas prix. Je passerais en même temps aller m'acheter des fringues et en acheter à Alice. On avait une fin de semaine de trois jours et je préviendrais Jasper que je ne passerais pas travailler pour m'occuper d'Alice. Je fis la première boutique de rénovations mais ne trouvais rien d'intéressant. J'allais alors à la deuxième. Celle-ci par contre, avait des rideaux bleus de douche qui iraient bien avec la salle de bain et un store en bois foncé qui m'intéressa également. Je payais mes achats et repartis. Je fis ensuite une autre boutique où j'achetais deux nappes vertes pommes et un gallon de peinture d'un vert un peu plus foncé. À de ce que j'avais rapidement vu, les trois gars aimaient bien le vert et le bleu. J'achetais donc un autre galon de peinture bleue. Je pris également les outils nécessaires à la peinture et décidais de finalement aller acheter les fringues. J'en achetais plusieurs selon mes goûts ainsi que ceux d'Alice et revins à la réserve. Comme je l'avais prédit, ils s'avérèrent très satisfaits de mes choix de couleurs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions sur les murs de la cuisine. J'avais aussi prit le temps de me changer en vêtements plus décents pour ce genre d'activité.

-Tu aurais dû nous procurer Bella plus tôt, s'écria Quil.

Lui et Embry étaient sur l'un des deux murs bleus et Jacob et moi, sur l'un des deux verts. Quelqu'un sonna alors à la porte et on faillit ne pas l'entendre à cause de la musique assez forte que Quil avait programmée.

-Sam! se réjouit Embry.

Les deux autres allèrent le saluer et je remarquais qu'il était accompagné de deux femmes et d'un garçon plus jeune. Il salua également ses amis et sembla enfin me remarquer.

-Isabella Swan?

-Vous vous connaissez?

-J'étais attribué au cas de sa maison...

-Ah oui, vous êtes le pompier qui m'a appelé, me souvins-je.

-Vous êtes en grands travaux! s'écria le garçon en regardant les murs dégoulinants de peinture.

-Ouais, Bella trouvait notre maison trop affreuse, dit Embry.

-Elle avait raison! dit alors la jeune fille au bras de Sam.

-Bella, je te présentes Emily, Leah et Seth, me dit Quil.

-Enchantée, dis-je.

Ils me saluèrent également et nous demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se joindre à nous. Après à peine trois heures, la cuisine était peinte de sa première couche de peinture et on s'était attaqués à la salle remplie d'objets. Au moins huit sacs trônaient au milieu de la maison. Après une autre heure de triage, nous mîmes les sacs sur le côté extérieur de la maison et peinturâmes la chambre blanche en bleu, celle de Quil et d'Embry en vert et celle de Jacob en bleu. Ça ne semblait déranger personne que les pièces soient presque toutes de la même couleur. Je mis alors la nappe et rangeais l'autre alors que Quil attachait le nouveau rideau de douche et qu'Embry mettait le nouveau store. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Jacob était parti. Je le remarquais enfin quand il revint sur une moto avec plusieurs sacs et une petite caisse.

-Barbecue ce soir! J'ai même été assez gentil pour acheter du jus à Seth!

-EH! s'écria l'intéressé.

Les travaux se continuèrent avec enthousiasme et nous eûmes même le temps de peinturer une deuxième fois tous les murs repeints.

Emily avait même passé l'aspirateur pendant qu'on triait les objets. J'allais porter les sacs à un dépôt de la ville et revins ensuite. Jake avait eut le temps de brancher son barbecue et faisait cuire des pièces de viande. Emily et Leah organisait des chaises tandis que Quil allumait un feu et que Embry mettait les boissons au froid. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à ce genre d'activités et j'appréciais que les sept amérindiens m'intègrent à leur groupe. Puisque la question du matelas n'était pas encore réglée, on avait décidé que je dormirais sur le divan un moment, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

* * *

Prochain chapitre ce soir, le souper autour du feu avec les Quileutes pour Bella.

**K**aielyne


	18. Chapitre 18 Feu de camp

Nous étions tous réunis autour d'un feu et parlions joyeusement. Cela faisait déjà six mois que Sam et Emily étaient fiancés et Emily était une jeune artiste peinte assez reconnu dans son domaine. Leah était encore aux études pour devenir policière et Seth était encore au collège. Sam avait 25 ans, Emily 23, Leah 19 et son frère Seth 16. La nuit était tombée mais nous parlions toujours autant. Je leur avait même parlé de ma campagne contre le suicide, du feu chez moi et de la réaction d'Edward mais j'avais évité de leur conter la partie Irina. Jake avait alors développé une vraie haine contre Cullen. (N/A Je viens de remarquer que mon correcteur automatique est en anglais alors c'est normal que certains mots se corrigent étrangement. Exemple, j'ai écrit campagne et ça me l'a changé en champagne)Alors que Quil nous racontait comment il était tombé nez à nez… ou plutôt nez à truffle avec une énorme loup, une Volvo argent que je connaissais désormais très bien se gara dans l'allée. Sam, Jake, Embry et Quil se levèrent, méfiants. Edward sortit de sa voiture et sembla décontenancé de me voir en compagnie de sept Quileutes dont quatre semblaient particulièrement hostiles envers lui. Et je devais avouer qu'ils étaient très bien bâtis. Edward n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Sam, en aîné du groupe, s'avança vers lui.

-Je suis Sam, que venez-vous faire ici?

-J'aimerais parler à Bella, répondit-t-il avec une voix décontractée qui me surprit, c'est Alice qui m'a donné votre adresse.

-Oh, pour excuser de la façon dont vous l'avez traitée après qu'elle eut voulu vous aider j'imagine! Tonna Jake.

-Du calme Jacob, demanda Sam.

Cullen me lança un regard noir et étrangement, savoir que j'habiterais avec Jake, Quil et Embry me rassura un peu.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, insista le critique.

-Je n'ai rien à leur cacher, intervins-je, ce sont mes amis.

-N'étais-je pas ton ami au moment où je t'ai sorti de taule?

Ouf, une chance que je leur en avais parlé. Sinon, ils se seraient tous tourné vers moi en me regardant étrangement.

-Tu as cessé de l'être à la seconde même où tu m'as demandé de prendre cette photo, répondis-je d'un ton cassant qui n'invitait pas à la réplique.

Frustré, Cullen retourna à sa voiture et s'en alla. Les quatre gars se rassirent et le dîner se poursuivit sur une note un peu plus joyeuse. À environ deux ou trois heure du matin, Leah, Seth, Emily et Sam nous saluèrent et retournèrent chez eux. Seth avait réussi à tenir le coup pendant toute la nuit, ce qui m'impressionnait grandement. C'était vraiment un gosse adorable, mature à ses heures mais qui peut être très naïf aussi. Du genre qui veut grandir trop vite. Leah et Seth habitaient chez leurs parents, Sue et Harry Clearwater et Emily et Sam avait leur cottage pas très loin de la maison de Jake. Nous pliâmes les chaises et rentrâmes les boissons. Quand j'entrais dans la maison, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir et fis aussitôt demi-tour.

-Repli, dis-je au gars à la façon militaire, ce qui les fit bien marrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Bella? Tu as vu une araignée?

- Non, la peinture n'a pas encore fini de sécher et c'est vraiment dégueu à l'intérieur. On va crever empoisonnés si on dort là, répondis-je en prenant plusieurs inspirations d'air pur.

Voilà un détail que nous avions tous oublié.

- On n'a pas une tente? Demanda Embry.

-Non, on la donnée, répondit Quil.

Il y eût une petite minute de silence, puis, nous nous mîmes à rire. En voulant m'héberger, on s'était tous les quatre retrouvés à devoir dormir dehors. Ma voiture n'avait assez de place que pour deux et les gars avaitent des motos.

-Un motel? Demanda Quil.

-Je crois qu'on aurait assez de place dans la grange, dit prudemment Jake.

-Oui, mais on va dormir sur quoi? Demanda Embry.

-De la paille? Demandais-je.

-On pourrait demander à quelqu'un de nous héberger…

-À trois heure du matin? Pas sûr… répondit Jake.

-Un peu d'air ne fera de mal à personne, dis-je alors. Je pris une grande respiration et alla arracher les couvertures des lits et revint aussi avec une couverture normale. J'en avais aussi profité pour ouvrir les portes et les fenêtres pour aérer. Heureusement, ils avaient des moustiquaires.

Je donnais leurs draps aux gars dépités et m'allongeais sur le gazon avec la couverture ordinaire. Ils m'imitèrent bientôt et finalement, nous nous endormîmes.

_Le lendemain… ou plutôt cinq heures plus tard_

Je me réveillais vers ce que j'estimais être 10 heure du matin. Les gars n'étaient pas réveillés et dormaient encore sur la pelouse. Je me levais et entrais prudemment dans la maison. Ouf, l'odeur s'était dissipée. Je fermais rapidement les fenêtres pour éviter qu'il fasse trop froid. Au final, la peinture était très jolie et faisais parfaitement l'affaire. Il ne resterait qu'à meubler plus décemment la cuisine et le salon, qui étaient dans la même pièce et peut-être changer les draps et quelques rideaux miteux. Il faudrait aussi décidément arracher toute la moquette jaune criard. Les goûts des parents de Jacob, à qui appartenait la maison auparavant laissaient légèrement à désirer. Je fis un peu de ménage dans la maison avant de commencer à faire des crêpes. Je connaissais bien ma recette et cela prit peu de temps. J'en servis beaucoup en me rappelant la quantité de nourriture qu'ils avaient dévorée la veille. Je mis les couverts, du beurre, du sirop d'érable et du miel sur la table et mis l'assiette où une montagne de crêpes siégeaient sur le centre de la table. Je me fis aussi du café en les attendant et je mis du temps à trouver les grains à moudre. Ils étaient finalement au fond de l'armoire. Apparemment, les gars ne se faisaient pas beaucoup de café. Je ris un peu en les imaginant prendre le thé dans une belle théière et de belles tasses, le petit doigt en l'air. D'ailleurs, ils apparurent au seuil de la porte, l'air fatigué. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le repas que je leur avais préparé. On dirait qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à bien manger le matin. Ils prirent place en tournant la tête de tous les bords pour observer la peinture. Ils eurent l'air satisfaits. Je leur demandais alors s'ils travaillaient aujourd'hui et me répondirent que non. Je leurs annonçais alors qu'on visiterait des brocantes pour chercher des meubles de meilleures qualités et des draps dans des magasins plus modernes. Ils n'eurent pas l'air offusqués mais ils se demandaient évidemment avec quel argent on se paierait tout ça. Je leur répondis que j'avais de l'argent des assurances. Ça parut les rassurer. Ils terminèrent de manger et se levèrent. Nous décidâmes de ne pas prendre ma bagnole, pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Des gens en Mercedes allant dans des brocantes étaient mal vus. J'embarquerais donc avec Jacob sur sa moto et les deux autres nous suivraient.


	19. Chapitre 19 Brocanteurs

Les gars n'avaient pas des motos style Harley Davidson. Elles étaient d'un style bien plus moderne et aussi plus commun. J'embarquais derrière Jake même si je savais conduire les motos. J'avais appris les deux façons car je ne me décidais pas. Il ouvrit le gaz et la moto fila sur le chemin boisé. Quil et Embry nous suivirent et après quelques minutes, nous rejoignîmes la route principale de Seattle.

Je fus presque tentée de m'acheter une moto en sentant le vent souffler dans mes cheveux mais me rappelais au dernier moment que Jasper m'avait acheté une voiture de fou. Après une vingtaine de minutes de route, Jake s'arrêta chez un brocanteur ayant des meubles. Je descendis de son véhicule et mon ami mit le pied de sécurité. Quil et Embry firent de même avec leurs motos. Nous regardâmes plusieurs meubles, dont une table de cuisine assez belle et des chaises assorties. De plus, le vendeur acceptait de nous faire un prix pour l'ensemble assez bon. Il y avait aussi une commode assez intéressante mais le prix était bien trop élevé. Nous achetâmes donc les meubles et le vendeur nous assura qu'ils seraient livrés par son fils dans la soirée ou le lendemain. Ensuite, nous nous arrêtâmes à un magasin de matelas, où je trouvais un matelas double à prix réduit. Nous achetâmes aussi des draps et deux oreillers. Ils seraient livrés avec le matelas. Nous dînâmes dans un petit bistro. Ensuite, nous passâmes à un magasin de choses diverses (N/A Du genre Bureau en gros ou Walmart) où j'en profitais pour m'acheter de nouveaux crayons, une mallette de travail et un agenda pour remplacer ceux qui avaient brûlé tandis que les autres s'achetaient de nouveaux films. On trouva même une colonne pour ranger leurs CD qui traînaient partout dans la maison. Démontée, elle entrait dans ma mallette et dans le sac à dos qu'Embry avait emporté. Notre dernier magasin fut un magasin de rideaux, où nous prîmes des rideaux bruns allant avec nos nouveaux meubles en bois qu'Embry rangea dans son sac.

Finalement, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque nos revîmes au cottage. Je vis qu'un message étais stocké dans le répondeur et le pris tandis que les gars montaient la tour de CD et la chargeait.

-C'est le centre hospitalier de Seattle. Nous tenons à vous avertir que l'état de Mme Alice Brandon s'est grandement amélioré et qu'elle sera prête à partir de l'hôpital dès demain. Le docter Cullen vous donnera des informations plus précises.

Le bip se fit entendre et je soupirais de soulagement. Alice allait bien. J'irais moi-même la chercher demain et je lui montrerais notre mignon petit logis.

-On se grouille les gars, Alice arrive demain et si cet endroit est pas un minimum présentable, elle vire tout en rose, dis-je.

Ma menace sembla faire effet car ils se levèrent avec empressement et changèrent les rideaux. Je les informais qu'on virait tous les meubles de la cuisine dehors pour pouvoir ensuite virer l'affreuse moquette jaune. Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord et la suite des travaux se fit avec enthousiasme. Juste quand on commençait à déménager les meubles à l'extérieur, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Jake alla répondre.

-Bonjour, euh… j'ai les meubles que vous avez commandé et un matelas.

-Les deux?

-Ouais, mon père est brocanteur et me donne quelques boulots. Normalement, je travailles chez Matelas&Co.

-Chouette, on va t'aider à tout débarquer, dit Quil.

J'étais en train de classer mes choses dans ma nouvelle chambre quand je reconnus le livreur.

-Mike? Dis-je, étonnée.

-Bella?

Je m'approchais de la porte. Je me retins de rire en voyant que Jake faisait au moins deux fois la taille de Mike.

-Tu es rendu livreur?

-Ouais… et toi tu vis avec des Amérindiens… enfin je veux dire que… bah c'est rare que… enfin… dit-il en rougissant.

Mike avait eu un béguin pendant tout le collège pour moi.

-Ouais, on est colocs…

-Bon, venez, on va décharger les meubles, dit Jake aux autres.

Ils passèrent à côté de Mike et regardèrent tous les colis.

-Tu travailles où maintenant? Me demanda Mike.

-Chez Hale Fashion, je suis devenue mannequin, répondis-je.

-Chouette… bon je vais aller les aider… ils ont l'air d'en avoir besoin,

Je faillis m'étouffer de rire en l'entendant car Mike n'était vraiment pas du genre musclé. Bon… il pourrait sans doute aider à débarquer les chaises avec moi mais quand même. On mit les nouveaux meubles dehors aussi et Mike repartit non pas sans avoir tenté de débarquer le matelas seul… ce qu'il échoua bien sûr. Embry avait dû l'aider en prenant le trois quart du poids.

-Bon, on arrache la moquette, dis-je enfin.

On se mit au boulot et quand Quil réussit à enlever le premier coin du tapis, je sautais de joie en voyant le beau bois foncé et verni en dessous. Comme je le croyais, le bois était déjà verni, ce qui enlevait une tâche couteuse. Après une bonne heure, toute la moquette était enlevée et je l'avais jetée aux ordures. Nous avions ensuite rentré tous les meubles encore bons et les nouveaux meubles et avions démonté les vieux afin de les brûler pendant un feu ou de bricoler avec. De toute façon, ils ne valaient vraiment plus rien. Ensuite, on mit le matelas dans ma chambre et avec quelques morceaux de bois assez longs restants, on réussit à faire une espèce de base de lit assez solide pour soutenir le matelas et beaucoup de poids. On mit ensuite les draps et voilà, on avait une chambre de construite! Il ne manquerait qu'une commode pour ranger nos vêtements, à Alice et moi et tout serait bien. Les garçons me remercièrent pour ma bonne idée de rénover et je les remerciais à mon tour de m'héberger. Au final, les rénovations avaient été rapides et efficaces.

-Je dis qu'on invite du monde à soir, dit Quil.

-Oui, mais qui? Demandais-je.

-Bah, comme d'habitude… Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Kim… tout le monde quoi!

-Ouais, ça serait marrant, dit Jake.

-On n'aura jamais assez de place pour accueillir tout le monde! M'exclamais-je.

-On va faire un pique-nique, Bella, m'expliqua Embry plus calmement.

-Le soir?

-Oui, et on ira se baigner à la Push, ajouta Jake. (N/A On va dire que la Push est à Seattle ^^.)

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Ils se mirent à tous téléphoner en même temps et je réussi à réquisitionner la moto de Jake. Il me passa ses clefs, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller m'acheter un maillot en Mercedes. J'ignorais même si Jake savait que je conduisais aussi les motos.


	20. Chapitre 20 Baignade risquée

Je fis quelques détours pour profiter de ces quelques instants de pure liberté. Je dus tout de même m'arrêter quand les flics commencèrent à s'alerter de mes allers retours, craignant un attentat à la bombe. J'entrais dans le magasin et payais un costume de bain deux pièces blanc très simple. Le bas était attaché en boucles sur les côtés et le haut était tourné au centre et attaché au dos. (N/A C'est le maillot que Bella porte dans Breaking Dawn Part 1.) Je n'avais pas besoin d'un maillot top tendance et trop cher. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas passer des heures dans l'eau.

Je me rappelais que j'avais aussi besoin d'un réveil matin et en achetait un dans un autre magasin. Je pris également du shampoing et un peu de maquillage. Je mis mes achats dans le porte gant situé à l'avant du chauffeur et fermais le boitier. Je repris place sur la bécane et revins à la réserve. J'ignorais si c'était légal que je vive là-bas puisque je n'étais ni Quileute, ni mariée à l'un d'eux. Mais bon, tant que le gouvernement ne voyait rien, je ne bougerais pas de là. J'avais travaillé bien trop fort pour m'en aller tout de suite.

J'entrais dans la maison et allais brancher mon réveil matin et le programmer avant que la visite n'arrive. J'allais également porter mon shampoing et mon maquillage dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais même pas pensé acheter les cosmétiques et produits de beauté d'Alice. J'entendis alors quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Embry alla ouvrir.

-Ouah, vous avez refait votre déco! S'exclama le visiteur.

-Salut Paul, dit Embry.

Après ce premier invité, tous les autres arrivèrent en un seul bloc. Je fis la connaissance de Paul, Jared et Kim et saluais Sam, Emily, Leah et Seth. Ils nous félicitèrent d'avoir rendu ce taudis habitable. Ils avaient amené de la nourriture et j'appris que nous, nous étions supposés avoir les boissons. Nous primes donc la bière et le jus d'hier. On marcha un moment en forêt avant d'atteindre la plage de la Push, que je n'avais jamais vue. Ce n'était pas une plage comme celles que l'on trouve en Floride, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Seth avait également amené un ballon de volleyball, avec lequel on pourrait faire une partie ou deux. Personnellement, je n'étais ni fan de pique-nique, ni fan de volleyball mais je ferais bien un effort. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas nager. La nourriture s'avéra succulente et Paul nous battit tous au volleyball. Quand la nuit fut tombée, Jared retira son chandail et se jeta à l'eau, bientôt suivi des autres gars. Emily, Leah, Kim et moi nous regardâmes en souriant. Nous avions parié plus tôt dans la journée qui serait le gars le plus résistant à l'eau glacée. Bien sûr, nous n'avions aucunement envie de nous mouiller. J'avais parié sur Jake, qui avait une résistance intense au froid. Mais avant que nous puissions émettre des hypothèses, les gars vinrent nous chercher et nous balancèrent sur leurs épaules. Ils nous plongèrent ensuite dans l'eau glacée en riant. J'essayais de ne pas trop paniquer, en gardant toujours contact avec le sable au fond de l'eau. Puis, alors que tout allait bien, je sentis quelque chose de gluant me frôler pendant un bon dix secondes.

-Jake? Dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

-Oui? Répondit-il.

-Il y a quelque chose qui vient de me frôler, dis-je.

-C'est peut-être une truite,

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas une truite…

Terrifiée, je n'osais plus bouger. Ce fut alors Kim qui étouffa un cri de terreur.

-C'est visqueux, dit-elle en gémissant.

Tout le monde était tendu, en proie à d'horribles images.

-Tout le monde sort, ordonna Sam.

J'allais imiter les autres quand la « chose » s'enroula autour de ma jambe.

-Jake, c'est autour de ma jambe…

Il sauta de nouveau dans l'eau et s'approcha lentement de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena à la berge. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de voir ce qui m'agrippait et de paniquer.

J'entendis juste les autres pousser une exclamation de surprise unanime avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Bella? Bella!

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et me redressait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandais-je.

-Un spécimen très rare d'anguille de mer, très dangereux aussi…

-On a eu de la chance, ajouta Sam.

-Oui, car elle se pointe que de nuit. Le soleil blesse la rétine de ses yeux.

Ils me pointèrent une anguille de la longueur d'un gros serpent se tortillant sur le sable. Je faillis perdre conscience de nouveau en voyant sa taille. Je me relevais lentement toutefois. Les gars nous demandèrent de ranger les choses et de les ramener à la maison, mais nous savions toutes qu'ils tenteraient de tuer l'anguille et de l'ouvrir pour l'étudier. Ils demandèrent à Seth de nous aider. Il tenta de protester, en vain. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour au cottage. Nous rangeâmes les choses j'invitais les filles et Seth à s'asseoir pour attendre les autres. Nous parlâmes de cette horrible bestiole et de comment elle avait failli nous dévorer. Bon, ça, c'était la version de Seth mais on s'en contenterait. Les gars revinrent finalement et les invités repartirent. Pour notre part, Quil, Embry, Jake et moi partîmes nous coucher.

Demain, je devrais aller chercher Alice à l'hôpital et lui présenter les mecs. Au début, j'avais eu un peu peur de me retrouver dans un bande de garçons irresponsables et stupides mais finalement, la chance avait tourné en ma faveur car ils n'étaient pas du tout irresponsables et stupides et j'en avais eu la preuve pendant toute la durée des travaux. En parlant de travaux, il faudrait aussi que nous réparions le toit un de ces jours. Demain, la fin de semaine prenait fin mais j'avais appelé Jasper pour lui annoncer que je prenais une journée de congé pour m'occuper d'installer Alice à la maison et de lui tenir compagnie pour ce jour-là. Toujours aussi compréhensif, il avait accepté mais m'avait demandé d'être présente le lendemain car il faisait un shoot et qu'il avait besoin de moi.


	21. Chapitre 21 Alice, le retour!

_Un mois plus tard_

Cela faisait désormais une bonne demi-heure que j'expliquais aux gars comment se passerais l'arrivée d'Alice. Je les avais bien prévenus qu'elle était... excentrique et ils ne fallait donc pas qu'une seule chose traîne. J'étais ensuite monté me préparer en me demandant combien de temps on devrait rester à la réserve. Je nouais rapidement mes cheveux et retournais dans la cuisine.

Le plan consistait à aller chercher Alice... rien d'extraordinaire, de réussir à la caser dans ma bagnole beaucoup trop basse et à lui faire visiter la maison sans qu'elle s'enfuie en courant. "Facile" m'avait dit Jake. Ah ouais, sauf que c'est pas toi qui te tape tout le boulot. J'embarquais rapidement dans ma voiture et mis le contact. Il ne me fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital et je me rendis rapidement vers la chambre d'Alice. Elle était là, assise sur son lit à m'attendre bien patiemment. Elle ne portait pas des fringues extraordinaires et je la soupçonnais d'avoir rechigné un peu avant de les mettre.

-Bella!

-Salut Al, tu vas mieux?

-Ouais, c'est pas la grande forme mais au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de greffe de peau.

Je remarquais un fauteuil roulant et l'approchais d'elle. Elle réussit à s'asseoir dedans tant bien que mal et grimaça un peu quand sa brûlure au poignet entra en contact avec le tissu rude de la chaise. Alors qu'on sortait de la chambre, on m'indiqua des consignes sur sa médication et tout le toutim.

-En passant Bella, tes fringues sont horribles! piailla-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel découragé et rangeais son fauteuil qu'on avait loué dans mon coffre. Je pris ensuite place sur mon propre banc et elle me parla durant tout le trajet d'un jeune infirmier appelé Nahuel qui passait tous les jours lui rendre visite. Quand elle vit le cottage, elle plissa les yeux.

-Ça va? demandais-je.

-Oui, c'est juste que je croyais que ce serait plus... enfin, moins éloigné de la civilisation...

AH Alice! On est quasiment dans la rue et Madame se plaint. Elle fit la connaissance des garçons et visita la maison, poussée dans son fauteuil par Embry. Je fis un clin d'oeil à mes amis pour leur indiquer qu'elle semblait apprécier.

-Je crois que ça va le faire, dit-elle simplement.

Jake, Embry, Quil et moi ne pûmes retenir des exclamations de joie.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda Al.

-Bella nous a dit que tu... commença Embry.

Je plaquais rapidement ma main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Que tu étais adorable! le corrigeais-je.

-C'est ce que j'allais dire, mentit Embry avec très peu de tact.

Al plissa les yeux mais ne passa aucun commentaire. On l'installa devant notre petite télévision et elle mit aussitôt une émission fashion pas très intéressante. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je vois mon visage passer à l'écran.

-Bella, tu es à la télé!

Je m'approchai si vite que je manquai glisser sur le plancher de bois.

-_Nous voyons ici les débuts de la jeune mannequin de 21 ans Isabella Swan engagée chez Hale Fashion_, dit la journaliste.

-J'ai l'air si vieille? m'inquiétais-je un peu.

Alice me fit signe de me taire.

-_Mais il paraîtrait qu'elle est mise en vedette dans cette compagnie car elle serait la concubine du célèbre critique Edward Cullen qui n'est autre que le demi-frère de Jasper Hale_, poursuivit-elle.

-QUOI, mais c'est faux! m'emportais-je.

-Bella, j'essaye d'écouter ce programme, me dit Alice.

-Mais c'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ce show! J'en ai assez vu!

J'allais partir quand on mentionna Jacob.

-_Une de nos espionnes journalistes a aperçu Edward en train de sortir notre fameuse mannequin de la prison de Seattle il y a quelques jours. Il semblerait également qu'elle ait quitté un hôpital en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme de la réserve Quileute dans une voiture très luxueuse sans doute offerte par son autre amant. Eh bien! On peut dire qu'elle ne paresse pas! Qui sera le prochain? Nous le verrons demain dans Stars Loves, au revoir,_ termina-t-elle.

Alice ferma la télévision et je m'affaissais près d'elle, démoralisée. Petite récapitulation de ma vie qui s'avéra pas si fantastique que ça après tout. Un, j'étais traquée aux quatre coins de la ville pour une émission stupide et menteuse, deux, on racontait que j'avais été engagée que parce que j'avais de bons contacts, faux encore et trois, on racontait que j'étais la "concubine" d'Edward et que je le trompais clairement et sans aucune subtilité avec Jacob. Et quoi encore? Ils vont annoncer que je suis mariée à Emmett? C'est décourageant de voir que les gens de ce milieu croient des ragots pareils. J'avais décidément besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et quelqu'un qui ait de l'expérience dans le milieu si possible. Et qui ne soit pas influencé par des émissions connes. Et aussi qui ne prenne ni parti pour Edward, ni pour moi. Jasper était sans doute beaucoup trop occupé à créer ses tendances et à préparer le défilé du lendemain alors qui? J'eus alors une idée brillante. Je saisis mon téléphone et composais le numéro.

-Oui?

-Bonjour, c'est Bella, j'aurais besoin de vous parler...

-Bien sûr Isabella, je suis toujours disponible pour des mannequins en détresse,

-Merci Mme Hale,

* * *

La fiction reprend mais je crois que je vais poster uniquement deux ou trois jours ces temps-ci. J'ai de gros examens qui arrivent et j'ai besoin de temps d'étude. Mais bon, écrire me déstresse et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchées que j'ai arrêté quelques temps.

**K**aielyne


	22. Chapitre 22 Beach party! Bon été!

Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard mais maintenant que l'été est arrivé, je vais publier plus souvent!

* * *

Mme Cullen m'avait donné rendez-vous chez elle dans 15 min. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'enfiler ce qu'Alice aurait qualifié être une tenue raisonnable et avait foncé dans ma voiture. Je garai ma voiture dans leur immense stationnement le plus loin possible de la Volvo d'Edward. Les journalistes m'avaient un peu refroidie à son sujet. J'allais cogner à la porte mais avant que mon poing atteigne son objectif, Esmée ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. Elle nous prépara des cafés glacés en raison de la température suffocante dehors.

-De quoi semble-tu si soucieuse Isabella?

-Eh bien... dis-je, gênée.

-Il ne faut pas être si timide! Tu m'as appelée, maintenant, tu assumes tes actes!

J'aurais dû appeler Eleazar...

-Les journalistes, elles disent des rumeurs abominables à mon sujet, me plaignis-je.

-Alors démentis-les Isabella, m'encourageait-elle.

C'est moi ou cette femme ajoutait mon nom dans chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait?

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comme vous le savez, Alice et moi avons eu un problème de fer plat à l'appart et on est actuellement hébergée chez des Quileutes mais les médias disent que je suis la "concubine" d'Edward, que j'ai eu ma voiture et mon poste à cause de cela et que maintenant, je le trompe avec mon ami Jacob, celui qui nous héberge! dis-je, désespérée.

Elle réfléchit un instant et un prit une gorgée.

-Tu devrais prévenir Edward, me répondit-elle enfin.

-Non! Edward et moi n'avons jamais étés très... proches et enfin, toute m'a campagne de financement contre le suicide l'a rendu furieux après moi...

-C'était prévisible, mais tu sais Isabella, je suis sûre que sous ses airs de brute, mon fils admire ce que tu fais pour lui,

-Vous croyez?

-Mais si!

-Merci Mme Hale, vous êtes merveilleuse!

-Bella chérie! s'écria une voix du couloir, mais que fais-tu ici?

-Bonjour Jasper, j'ai simplement eu une petite conversation avec votre mère...

-Génial, génial, dit-il, pas du tout intéressé, maintenant, tu vas aller enfiler un maillot et nous rejoindre dans la piscine!

-Que... quoi? Je.. je n'ai pas de maillot de toute façon, refusais-je, traumatisée par ma dernière baignade.

-Mais Bella, chez qui crois-tu te trouver? Le pape peut-être? Aller, on va te trouver quelque chose!

Je lançais un coup d'oeil vers Esmée, qui me sourit, désolée. On monta à l'étage et ouvrit son bureau. À ma dernière visite, nous n'avions pas étés dans son bureau et je dois dire que c'est... immense! Des classeurs étaient entassés partout et il se mit à les consulter.

-Maillot, dans les M donc... murmura-t-il pour lui même plus q'à mon intention.

Il ouvrit le classeur et me trouva quelque chose de ma taille. Il me montra sa trouvaille. Le maillot avait l'air d'un bikini de dos mais les deux pièces étaient reliées à l'avant.

-C'est un trikini! Un tendance cette saison, m'assura mon patron.

-Mais je... il n'est peut-être pas de ma taille!

-Bella, tu es une de mes mannequins, tu crois que je ne connais pas ta grandeur?

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser l'une de ses créations et il me poussa vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte, je murmurai d'une petite voix:

-Edward est là?

-Bien sûr! Il va pouvoir poser avec toi dans ton superbe trikini... hihihihi trikini... ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Nan mais c'est quoi ce merdier! Et comment ça se met putain? J'essayai d'enfiler l'ensemble et réussis, à ma plus grande déception. Je n'aurais donc aucune excuse pour me désister. Je descendis timidement quand j'entendis un cri et ensuite un gros "plouf".

-HÉ! MAIS C'EST BELLA! Hurla Emmett.

Il se dirigea vers moi, l'air pas du tout amical et me chargea sur son épaule en sac de patate.

-Whooa! Emmett repose moi! REPOSE-MOI OU LE PROCHAIN SHOT QU'ON FAIT ENSEMBLE SERA MONSTRUEUX!

-C'est toi qui gère... et qui a une réduction de salaire, wow ça rime! s'exclama-t-il avant de me lancer dans l'eau.

Je pris ma respiration à temps et fus émergée. J'eus l'agréable surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas glaciale comme à la push et la désagréable surprise de me faire sauver par... Edward.

-Ça va?

J'allais lui lancer un "Dégage, connard de mes deux" mais avisais à temps tous les autres membres de sa famille. Je réussis du moins à grincer un "merci" et il me relâcha.

-T'inquiète Bella, y'a pas de couleuvre géante ici! ricana Emmett.

-QUOI! m'exclamais-je, surprise qu'ils le sache.

-Ben tu sais, Jake travaille pour Jasper alors forcément...

-Oh je vais le tuer le salaud! jurais-je.

-Isabella! s'exclama Esmée, qui venait d'arriver et qui exprimait un visage choqué.

Tous les gens présents éclatèrent de rire devant ma mine déconfite saud Mme Hale évidemment.

-Je... je... c'est Emmett qui m'a poussé à bout, l'accusais-je.

-Quoi? s'écria le concerné, indigné.

Il m'envoya une salve d'eau en riant et je fis de même. S'ensuivit une guerre aquatique qui nous trempa tous de la tête aux pieds. Tout le monde termina la baignade dans spa, un cocktail à la main.

-Et comment va ton amie? me demanda Rosalie.

-Alice? Bien, je l'ai laissé aux soins des gars pendant mon absence...

-Aux gars?

-Ouais, nos colocs, Embry, Quil et Jake. J'ai repeins leur appart en échange, riais-je.

-AH, l'amérindien à la belle gueule qu'on a vu à la télé?

-Rose! s'exclama Emmett, carrément indigné.

-Quoi? J'ai le droit de trouver des mecs beaux... même si tu restes mon nounours, susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

On changea vite de sujet.

-Alors la vie? dis-je pas très subtilement ce qui ft rire les autres.

-Bella, tu sais cette photoshot dont je t'ai parlé avant-hier? me dis Jasper en savourant sa tequila.

-Oui?

-J'y ai bien réfléchi et... tu vas la faire ici, maintenant! Rose peut te maquiller, Edward peut poser avec toi et Emmett a son appareil. Merveilleux, non?

-Oui! dis-je d'un ton pas sur du tout.

-Bon, que tout soit prêt dans... disons une heure?

-On a intérêt à se grouiller! dit Rose en sortant précipitamment et on fit tous de même par la suite, faisant rire Jasper.


	23. Chapitre 23 Shot ensoleillée

-Et merde, jurais-je en courant voir Rosalie, Rose!

-Oui?

-Le maquillage a coulé à cause de l'eau dans mes cheveux!

-On va essayer d'arranger ça...

-Et si on séchait les cheveux d'abord? demandais-je.

Elle se tapa le front.

-Que je suis bête! Allons-y,

Il nous restait que vingt minutes, Edward était prêt, Emmett aussi mais moi, naturellement, je causais du soucis. Rose sécha ma tignasse et la coiffa en un chignon décoiffé. Elle retoucha lentement le maquillage alors que je consultais l'horloge, stressée. Elle s'était également préparé car elle savait plus ou moins poser. Je l'avais vu sourire pour la première fois, n'incluant pas ses discussions avec Emmett, quand elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle prenait des cours du soir avec Esmée. Elle plaisantait bien sûr.

-Rose, il faut y aller! Il reste qu'une minute!

-Ok!

Je me levais en ouragan et sortis en courant dans la cour où se tiendrait le shot.

-Je suis là! m'annonçais-je, essoufflée.

-Bien bien! Tout le monde est à l'heure, certain plus justes que d'autres...

-Ça va, j'ai saisis, grommelais-je.

-Donc, les filles, vous vous mettez de chaque côté d'Eddy et...

Je pouffais de rire.

-Bella? me demanda Jasper, un peu offusqué.

-Désolé... c'est juste que... Eddy..., marmonnais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un rire.

Edward grommela un peu.

-On reprend!

Je me plaçais et soudain, Jasper me lança quelque chose que j'attrapais de justesse.

-Des lunettes fumées?

-Tu les mets à Edward et toi Eddy... euh Ed, se reprit-il en se rappelant de ma réaction, tu enlaces les épaules de Rose de ton bras droit et la taille de Bella de ton bras gauche dans la piscine sur le bord,

On fit tous ce qu'il demandait et je frissonnai quand je sentis le contact d'Edward sur mon dos.

-Bien, on change. Bella dans les bras d'Edward, Edward avec les lunettes et Bella dans les bras sur le bord de l'eau comme si tu allais la lancer à l'eau et Rose, dans l'eau comme si Edward t'avais déjà jetée à la piscine mais ne mouilles pas tes cheveux.

Je sortis de l'eau et me séchais pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir déjà été dans l'eau. Finalement, je mis mon bras autour du cou d'Edward et il me souleva. J'essayai de prendre un visage paniqué, amusé mais photogénique. Pas facile. Jasper prit trois clichés de cette là. Alors qu'on se décrispait, on nous remit chacun un fusil à l'eau.

-Embarquez dans l'eau et... _have fun_! nous ordonna Jasper.

Cette fut sans contredis la shot la plus amusante et on s'arrosa en riant. Juste quand ils prenaient le dernier cliché, Jasper et Emmett sautèrent dans l'eau, également armés de jouets à l'eau. On termina l'après-midi en riant et en s'arrosant de plus belle. Finalement, j'allais me changer et mis le maillot à la sécheuse. Alors que je me tournais pour quitter la maison, j'entrais en collision avec un torse.

-Ah! Mais c'est Eddy! grinçais-je en le reconnaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je devais parler à ta mère,

-Ben pourquoi t'es pas partie tout de suite après?

-Tu connais Jasper, il voulait absolument sa shot. À moins que tu sois déçu de poser avec moi...

-À ce que je sache, c'est toi qui déteste poser avec moi,

-Je serais peut-être moins réticente si tu te montrais plus gentil envers ma cause qui ne t'es pas destiné uniquement, sifflais-je.

Soudain, des pas retentirent.

-Bella, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, me dit Jasper.

-Bien sûr, j'arrive, assurais-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

-Allons à mon bureau,

On remonta à l'étage et entrâmes dans le bureau de mon patron à peine plus âgé que moi.

-Donc, j'ai un contrat qui pourrait t'intéresser,

-Un contrat?

-Oui, j'ai organisé des défilés à Paris, Prague et Madrid et de ce fait, j'ai été invité à cinq ou six cocktails dînatoires. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'emporter une mannequin disons... ordinaires pour ces soirées. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'offre de m'accompagner à toutes ces villes, ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon en plus de m'accompagner lors des cocktails. Il y aura une quinzaine d'autres mannequins en plus de Rose, Edward, Emmett et Esmée.

-Je... d'accord, souris-je, mais ce sourire s'estompa vite, je... je ne peux pas, je dois m'occuper d'Alice,

-Ton amie fan de mode? Pas de problème!dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, on aura qu'à la prendre avec nous!

-Oh merci! Elle va être ravie! On part quand?

-Demain,

-DEMAIN! MERDE, ÇA VOUS TENTAIT PAS DE PRÉVENIR AVANT? m'exclamais-je.

-Euh... non, rigola-t-il.

-Je file alors!

-Bella attend, tu dois signer ici, me dit-il avant de me désigner une feuille de papier.

J'y apposai rapidement ma signature et le saluai avant de décoller comme une fusée vers ma voiture. Une autre occasion de promouvoir ma campagne!

* * *

OUI je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié mais j'étais en voyage à Boston. Je ne publierai plus à des jours fixes donc venez voir quelques fois et ça aura peut-être évolué *rigole en imaginant la mine décomposée de ses lectrices*.

Bonnes vacances d'été!

**K**aielyne


	24. Chapitre 24 Grande nouvelle

-ALICE! l'appelai-je dans la maison.

-On est là, Bella!

-Quoi! Merde Alice, aide-moi à enlever ces fringues! protesta la voix d'Embry.

Je suivis tant bien que mal le son de sa voix et je découvris mes deux amis dans la chambre d'Embry. Alice était assise sur son fauteuil entourée de quatre sac de vêtements et Embry qui essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever une chemise rose fluo.

-On a fait une virée shopping et j'ai embarquée Embry de force vu que tu étais au boulot!

L'intéressé grommela et enfila un T-Shirt plus décent. Pour ma part, j'étais plié en deux, presque en larmes tellement je riais.

-Tu.. tu es trop galant Em! rigolais-je.

-J'aurais jamais dû me porter volontaire...

-Hé Al, devine quoi! On part en France, en République Tchèque et en Espagne!

-QUOI!

-J'ai eu un contrat avec Hale Fashion et Jasper m'a permit de t'emmener vu ton état!

-AAHHHH! J'AI PAS DE FRINGUES DÉCENTES!

-Euh... tu prends juste tout un placard et une armoire pour toi seule mais bon... murmura Embry.

-Faut qu'on aille faire nos valises! s'exclama-t-elle en roulant "accidentellement" sur le pied du Quileute qui poussa un "Aïe" pas trop convainquant.

J'étudiai la copie du contrat d'un oeil minutieux. On partait... trois semaines! Ouah!

-On part combien de... commença Al.

-Trois semaines, la coupais-je.

-Trois semaines? aboya-t-elle, mais t'aura pas assez de vêtements!

-Euh... tu viens d'oublier que je travaille pour Jasper, non?

-En effet, admit-elle d'un ton penaud.

On empaqueta tout le nécessaire. Enfin, c'est ce que moi je fis car Alice prit presque toute sa garde robe. Sa valise était presque aussi haute qu'elle en fauteuil roulant. La mienne paraissait minuscule comparée à ça mais je n'en fis pas un cas car je savais que ce n'était en rien important. On passa le reste de la journée à préparer et à vérifier nos bagages et lorsque je passai dans la cuisine, je remarquai trois boîtes de pizza à moitié mangées chacune sur la table.

-OH NON! Virez-moi ça, c'est notre dernier souper ensemble avant trois semaines alors on mangera pas de pizza! On en mangera à notre retour tiens! Non, on fera un méga party et on invitera les autres!

-D'ac', accepta simplement Jake, mais c'est pas moi qui passe tous les coups de fil,

Je me mis au fourneaux. Ma mère m'avait apprise une délicieuse recette de lasagne (N/A Je suis affamée et c'est ce qu'on mangera ce soir xD) dont j'avais mémorisé toutes les étapes. Ma préparation mit au moins une heure à être prête et trois quart d'heure à cuire mais aux dires des gars et d'Alice, ça s'avéra succulent.

-Tu devrais faire à manger plus souvent, me confia Quil.

-Tu sembles oublier que c'est moi qui gère les petits dej' et presque tous les soupers...

-Non, j'essayais juste de te persuader de faire TOUS les soupers, ricana-t-il en prenant une gorgée de bière.

J'avais essayé de les convaincre de boire du vin mais les mecs sont les mecs et j'avais dû abdiquer cette fois. Alice n'avait pas rouspété même si je savais qu'elle avait autant envie que moi d'alcool plus raffiné. Je pris une gorgée de coca pour être solidaire avec mon amie qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas le droit de boire d'alcool jusqu'au mois prochain.

Après le repas, les gars insistèrent pour mettre un film d'action mais dure se plier aux caprices d'Alice qui voulait à tout prix écouter "Orgeuil et préjugés" de Jane Austen.

-Oh, c'est le bout où Elizabeth... commença-t-elle mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase en constatant que les trois gars dormaient sur les canapés et que je faisais la vaisselle.

-Je suis crevée Al, je vais dormir, dis-je simplement. Je nettoyai une dernière assiette avant de me laver les mains, les essuyer sur le linge à vaisselle et de partir vers la chambre.

Je me mis en pyjama, soit un T-Shirt et un short de coton bien ordinaire, me démaquillai partiellement et me brossai les dents. Puis, je m'allongeais sur notre lit de fortune avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Alice n'aurait qu'à réveiller Jake si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Quand je me réveillai, je vis mon amie occupée à vérifier et à revérifier si rien n'était manquant dans sa valise, assise par terre dans la cuisine.

-On est prêtes! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle se leva difficilement.

-Attend, je vais t'aider, proposa Embry.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur mes lèvres. Ces deux là s'appréciaient pas mal on dirait... Il l'assit dans sa chaise roulante et l'emmena à table, où les deux autres mecs mangeaient des chips. Je les rejoignis les cheveux en bataille et en pyjama, ignorant leurs plaisanteries.

-Bell's, y'a plus de crêpes! se désola Al.

-On est trop pressés ce matin, on aura qu'à manger des céréales... proposais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et on se mangea des froot loops plutôt que de se compliquer la vie à se chercher des céréales multi-grains et pleines de propriétés nourrissantes. On s'habilla ensuite. Je revêtis un bustier style Abercrombie&Fitch blanc avec un ruban bleu pâle et un jean skinny bleu. Je terminai ma tenue par des talons plateformes blanc et une touche de maquillage. La première ville devrait être Paris donc assez chaud dans ce temps-ci de l'année. Alice mit encore des fringues extravagantes mais je ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Jake emmena nos valises à ma Mercedes et aida Alice à s'asseoir avant de plier sa chaise et de la ranger dans le coffre près des bagages. Je démarrai le contact, saluai les Quileutes de la mai et me mis en direction de l'aéroport.


	25. Chapitre 25 Grand départ

On avait dû laisser la bagnole au stationnement de l'aéroport et ça me coûterait un bras à mon retour mais bon, il faut bien faire des sacrifices dans la vie, non? On repéra bien vite le groupe qui attendait à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Je saluai Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jane, Victoria, Esmée et tout les autres quand je vis quelqu'un que je n'avais pas prévu côtoyer ces prochaines semaines.

-Bonjour Bella. Tu sembles... frustrée, qu'y-a-t-il? me demanda Edward avec un ton amusé.

"Q'est-ce qui a? Toi imbécile!" aurais-je voulu lui hurler à la figure mais je me retins juste à temps. Je me composai un de ces sourires artificiels "Made in Lauren" comme je les appelais souvent avant qu'elle ne se fasse jeter par Jasper.

-Salut Edward, je suis juste un peu nerveuse dans les avions, mentis-je en grimaçant un peu, comme si son nom m'écorchait les lèvres lorsque je le prononçais.

-Je peux te tenir la main si tu veux, ricana-t-il.

-Si tu me fais toujours la tête à cause de ma campagne, tu perds ton temps, je ne vais pas lâcher aussi facilement! explosais-je.

Mon éclat sembla le surprendre car il perdit son air arrogant et je le dépassai pour rejoindre Alice. On dût attendre deux bonnes heures avant de passer les douanes à cause de la file et du fauteuil roulant problématique d'Alice. L'on dût évidemment retirer nos chaussures pour passer le détecteur de métaux. Je retirai avec difficulté mes talons hauts et j'arrivai côte à côte avec Edward, qui me secondait.

-Tu es plutôt petite Bella sans chaussures, constata-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué lors de nos shoots ensembles? Je me redressai du mieux que je le pouvais mais n'atteignis que difficilement son menton. Il rigola de mon air outré pendant quelques minutes alors que je récupérais mes talons plateforme en grommelant des insultes pas très catholiques. Je les remis et pus enfin avoir l'air plus grande. C'est vrai, j'étais à peine assez grande pour être mannequin. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que Jane, la minuscule blonde, puisse défiler? Je ne me torturai pas l'esprit d'avantage et Jasper vint m'adresser quelques mots.

-Devine ce que j'ai pour toi ravissante Bella? me demanda-t-il.

-Euh... bafouillais-je.

-Des nouvelles robes pour ta campagne. Victoria et Jessica ont été d'accord pour te soutenir dans tout ça, m'annonça-t-il.

-Vraiment? OH merci!

-Mais tu vas devoir travailler six fois plus fort, hein?

Je déglutis difficilement, ce qui le fit bien rire. Une jeune femme avec une poitrine assez généreuse s'approcha de moi.

-Salut, je suis Jessica, se présenta-t-elle.

-Bella, souris-je en serrant sa main.

-Mais oui, je sais voyons, tout le monde ne parle que de toi!

-Ah...o..oui? rougis-je, parce que je suis pas vraiment du genre à vouloir attirer l'atten...

-Mais voyons Bella, je dis ça en bien! Et puis, tu auras besoin de tout le soutien possible pour surmonter ce que tu vis avec Cullen...

-De ça aussi tout le monde en parle?

-Et comment! Tu as pas vu les infos sur le canal de la mode?

-Vaguement...

-Vaguement! Ils ont parlé de toi genre deux jours complets!

-Ah, ce n'est pas si pire...

-Pas si pire? Tu as eu autant de temps de potin qu'en aurait eut Angelina Jolie, bon sang!

-Ouin, mais ce qu'on dit sur elle est sans doute moins pire,

-Ce n'est qu'un détail Isabella, m'assura Esmée en se joignant à la conversation, en as-tu parlé à mon fils?

-Avec la gueule... pardon, le mine qu'il fait chaque fois qu'il me voit? Non merci, refusais-je, en riant nerveusement.

Peu à peu, toutes les femmes présentes vinrent parler de leurs problèmes et bla bla bla...

-Ils ont dit que j'étais anorexique! se plaignit Jane.

-Ce sont tous des connards, grommela Victoria.

-Victoria! s'indigna Mme Hale.

-Bien quoi? Faut dire la vérité!

-Avec un peu plus de tact si possible, se radoucit Esmée.

-Ouin, bien moi et la politesse, ça fait deux...

-Ça, on le sait, rigola Jane.

Alors qu'on rigolait de son commentaire, quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule et je me retournai, surprise.

-Bella! Comment vas-tu? me demanda Eleazar en souriant.

-Bien, et toi? Ou plutôt, tu vas mieux? souris-je en faisant abstraction des six filles se pâmant devant lui.

-Oui, je suis arrivé un peu en retard, Carmen voulait me garder un peu à la maison, mais ce n'est pas un problème, on dirait,

-Ouais, les femmes ont toujours ce qu'elles veulent, plaisanta Emmett, qui s'était joint à nous.

Sa belle lui lança un regard noir.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en riant.

-Hé Em! Vient là vieux frère!

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade en riant de plus belle. Il se tourna vers moi et je le fusillai des yeux.

-T'es encore fâchée pour la piscine?

-Nan, mais j'ai juste faillis me noyer hein! m'exclamais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Quelle piscine, nous questionna Jessica d'un air anxieux.

-J'ai...

-Emmett, ferme-là pour une fois!

-Tu préfères l'histoire de l'anguille?

-Rahhh! Je te hais sale traître! me fâchais-je en lui tournant le dos en boudant.

-Et tout le monde, le jet nous attend! annonça Esmée.

Toute morosité disparut et on se fit conduire à un superbe avion, ou plutôt à un jet privé comme l'avait dit Esmée. Entièrement blanc, à la place de la compagnie était écrit en grosses lettres "Hale Fashion". On prit nos bagages pour les mettre dans le compartiment désigné et finalement, Jasper s'approcha du jet, pressa un bouton et un petit escalier se déplia de sous l'avion. Nous fixions tous l'appareil, les yeux exorbités. On finit par se décrisper et à entrer. À l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs petits salons composés d'un table de verre, des fauteuil moelleux et une télévision chacun. Une hôtesse était désignée pour tous les trois salons et nous apporterait les boissons ou la nourriture qu'on désirait.

-Incroyable, murmurais-je.


	26. Chapitre 26 Traversée agitée

-C'est mon nouveau joyau! nous annonça Jasper en ouvrant les bras pour désigner l'appareil,

-_Nous prierions de vous trouver des places dans l'un des huit salons disponibles_, annonça une voix dans les hauts-parleurs.

Alors que je croyais que Rose, Emmett, Edward et Jasper formeraient l'un des salons, l'organisatrice me saisit par le bras.

-Vite, viens Bella, on veut pas entendre Jazz radoter sur ses créations pendant des heures! me pressa Rosalie.

Je fus obligée de venir m'asseoir avec eux et alors que je posais un regard désolé sur Alice, je réalisai qu'elle avait réussi à s'asseoir avec Esmée, Jasper et Eleazar et semblait en pleine discussion avec eux.

-Alors Bella, tu vis avec des Amérindiens maintenant? Ils font pas de sacrifices vaudou? rigola Emmett.

-HAHA, je suis pliée de rire, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire? nous demanda notre hôtesse.

-Une bière, demandais-je.

Les autres me regardèrent, un peu étonnés.

-Les mecs déteignent sur moi, avouais-je avec un petite sourire.

-Blanche, rousse, brune, noire, blonde?

-Rousse,

-Même chose, demanda Rose.

-Une brune, demande Emmett.

-Et vous? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward et en papillonnant ses cils de manière exagéré.

J'étouffais un rire en quinte de toux devant sa drague peu subtile.

-J'aime bien les brunes, répondit Edward en me jetant une oeillade et je m'étouffais avec ma propre salive devant le sous-entendu à peine voilé.

-Ça va Bella? me demanda Rose en me tapotant le dos.

-Oui...oui, dis-je entre deux toussotements.

La serveuse repartit en me jetant un regard houleux et revint quelques instants plus tard avec nos verres.

-Je porte un toast à Paris, annonça Jasper un fois que tous les salons furent servis.

On leva tous nos verres en scandant "À Paris". Puis, le jet décolla et le voyage put enfin commencer.

-Regardez ce que j'ai! s'exclama Jasper en nous montrant un boitier de film intitulé "Hale Fashion", tous mes défilés depuis 2004!

Il remit le disque à une hôtesse qui alla l'insérer dans le lecteur DVD qui contrôlait toutes les télévisions. Bientôt, le film démarra et les lumières se tamisèrent un peu. J'allais m'endormir quand Rose me secoua énergiquement.

-C'est à toi Bella!

-À moi...?

-Oui, ton défilé regarde,

J'ouvris à demi les paupières pour me voir chuter de la scène.

-J'aime mieux me rendormir, grognais-je.

J'allais sombrer de nouveau quand Rose me secoua de plus belle.

-Rose! J'essaye de...

Mais je me vis en train de donner un discours pour ma campagne et j'échangeai un regard embarrassé avec Edward. Ensuite, il y eut des vidéos du cocktail et toutes les déclarations. Finalement, il y eut le générique et je vis avec surprise mon nom affiché, ainsi que ceux de tous ceux qui étaient dans le jet sauf Alice.

-Je vais désormais passer une vidéo qui va expliquer ce qu'on vient faire ici, vous aurez des images de la villa, des podiums de l'années passée et ainsi que quelques défilés des années précédentes, nous expliqua Jasper en sortant un nouveau DVD et en le tendant à l'hôtesse.

J'aurais dû me douter que Jasper possédait une villa quasiment partout où se tenaient des évènements de mode. Le film commença.

-Donc, ça, c'est où on va loger, déclara-t-t-il en faisant défiler des images d'une somptueuse maison à deux étages où le centre était occupé par une piscine creusée à ciel ouvert.

-Ce sera deux par chambre alors faites vos équipes tout de suite, demanda le designer.

J'allais faire un signe à Al quand je vis qu'elle semblait déjà en équipe avec Esmée. Meeerdeeee, tout le monde allait se trouver un partenaire et je serais là, toute seule et plantée comme une potiche.

-Bella? me demanda une voix.

Une voix féminine, ouf. Je me tournai et découvris avec soulagement Jessica.

-Tu veux bien?

-Oui, je serais ravie... enfin, amicalement ravie, bien sûr! me corrigeais-je en rougissant.

-Bien, à tantôt alors! sourit-elle en retournant à son salon.

OUFFFFF, je ne serai pas toute seule. Ça aurait été terriblement embarrassant et je jetai un coup d'oeil à Edward.

Il souriait narquoisement.

-Tu as l'air... heureux, remarquais-je d'un ton acide.

-Ouais, je vais avoir une chambre tout seul, je vais pouvoir fumer, me droguer et boire,

-Bien tu... QUOI?

-T'aurais dû voir ton air! ricana-t-il.

-Oh salop!

Je voulus le frapper mais Emmett m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par derrière et en me soulevant.

-Rose! Aide-moi!

Elle sauta sur le dos de son ours le faisant lâcher prise mais Edward me saisit la taille et me fit asseoir sur lui. Je voulus me débattre mais en vain. Je me mis à bouder sur ses genoux en le faisant rire. Un vrai rire, un sincère et pas un artificiel. Je me pris à apprécier son étreinte pendant quelques secondes.

-Que dirais-tu d'une trêve pour ces trois prochaines semaines, hein? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu gagnes, mais juste pour cette fois et c'est pour pas faire endurer ton caractère de merde aux autres,

Je cru le voir soupirer en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, découragé. J'appréciais décidément plus sa vraie personnalité, mais ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait!


	27. Chapitre 27 Arrivée

Nous venions d'arriver en France après plusieurs heures de vol et nous débarquions du jet en papotant de tout et de rien. On me remit ma valise et on quitta l'aéroport. Un autobus de voyage nous attendait là avec "Hale Fashion" écrit dessus comme sur le jet. On reprit nos bagages et on alla s'asseoir. Heureusement, l'autobus était climatisé car sinon, on serait tous morts de chaud. Je dus m'asseoir avec Edward puisqu'il était derrière moi.

-T'es déjà venue en France? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'ai très rarement quitté les États-Unis, avouais-je.

-Oh, je vois. Tu devrais aimer, c'est vraiment un beau pays,

-Tu es venu souvent?

-Ouais, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter, c'était pour des défilés que je devais critiquer et tout,

-Chouette...

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Quand on fut enfin arrivés, on nous aida à débarquer nos valises et Jasper nous indiqua seulement de trouver des chambres et d'être prêts à six heure de l'après-midi.

-Tu viens Bella? Me demanda Jessica.

-Euh… ouais j'arrive, répondis-je en la suivant.

On se trouva une chambre libre et posa nos valises au sol.

-Tu crois qu'on peut aller se baigner?

-Ça dépend de l'heure, quelle heure est-il?

Elle vérifia sur son téléphone cellulaire.

-1h PM,

-Alors, ouais, on a amplement le temps,

-Chouette, je prends la salle de bain,

-Ok,

Elle saisit son maillot de bain et s'enferma dans la dite pièce. Je pris mon maillot blanc que j'avais acheté il y a pas très longtemps et l'enfilai.

-Jess, tu peux m'aider à l'a… commençais-je mais je m'arrêtai quand je vis son propre ensemble.

Son bikini était rose bonbon avec plusieurs rubans et nœuds voletant un peu partout et elle l'avait agencé avec des talons compensés de la même couleur.

-Tu n'as pas de chaussures Bella?

-Ben, je vais les mettre une fois que mon haut sera attaché…

Elle sembla comprendre et m'aida à lacer les rubans.

-Regarde, j'ai des sandales, tentais-je en agitant mes chaussures blanches.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas mettre ça! Refusa-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans la chambre et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Tiens, mets ça, m'obligea-t-elle en me tendant les talons plateforme blancs que je portais tout à l'heure.

-Jess, on va seulement se baigner!

-Ouais, avec Jasper Hale…

-Ben là! Je me suis déjà baignée sans apporter des chaussures chez Jasper!

-Quoi? Quand? Où?

-Euh… ben… hier? Chez les Hale-Cullen…

-Raconte-moi tout!

-Je venais juste parler à Mme Hale et là, Jasper m'a vu, il m'a quasiment sauté dessus pour que je me baigne avec eux, il m'a prêté un maillot, Emmett m'a lancé dans l'eau, Edward m'a aidé à remonter pis on a relaxé dans leur spa. Sans parler du photo shoot qu'on a fait et la bataille d'eau…

-Mais t'en a de la chance! Les Hale semblent vraiment t'apprécier, et Edward est tellement mignon!

-Mouais, il m'a déjà sorti de taule,

-QUOI?

-En fait, c'est qu'Eleazar m'avait ramené chez moi parce que j'avais dansé avec Edward dans un bar et bon, peu importe. Il a eu son accident et Edward a payé ma caution. Il m'a ramené chez eux et je suis juste restée dormir.

-Tu. As. Dormi. Chez. Edward. Cullen? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

-Euh… ouais, mais ne répète pas ce que je viens de t'avouer d'accord? Y'a que mes trois colocs qui le savent…

-Ok, promis, maintenant, met ces chaussures et on y va!

Je dus lui obéir et finalement, on quitta notre chambre avant de se rendre à la piscine, où presque tout le monde était réuni. J'étais encore en train de marcher sur le bord de l'eau quand quelqu'un s'adressa à moi.

-Tu as abandonné le Trikini Bella? Ça t'allait bien pourtant! Me taquina Edward.

Je lui tirai la langue puérilement mais regrettai aussitôt mon geste. Il sortit de l'eau en riant et je retirai mes chaussures avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il me poursuivit quelques minutes avant de me rattraper, de me jeter sur son épaule comme Emmett l'avait fait la veille et sauta dans l'eau. Je remontai rapidement à la surface et repris mon souffle. Jessica me regardait avec amusement et je m'approchai d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Demandais-je.

-Tu sembles très proche d'Edward,

-Edward et moi, c'est… très compliqué…

-Un moment, vous vous détestez et l'autre, vous semblez très amis,

-J'imagine que… AHHH! Putain! Hurlais-je en sentant de l'eau m'arroser le cou.

Je me tournai et découvrit Emmett, Edward et Eleazar qui me souriaient comme trois cons, des fusils à l'eau à la main. Soudain, Rose me lança un fusil à son tour et je les arrosai tous trois. Toutes les filles se mirent de mon côté et les arrosèrent et ils furent obligés d'abdiquer après quelques minutes de lutte. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de toute façon. Alors que je riais avec Jane de leurs tronches d'ahuris quand on les avait tous mouillés, je vis des journalistes débarquer par la porte d'entrée alors que les bodyguards essayaient de les retenir.

-Comment ont-ils su qu'on était ici? Me demanda Jane par-dessus le boucan.

-J'imagine qu'ils sont vu l'autobus, répondis-je, hurlant moi aussi pour qu'elle m'entende en sortant de l'eau et en remettant mes chaussures.

Soudain, j'eus une idée que j'exposai à Jasper, qui approuva. Je saisis l'un des fusils à eau et plusieurs autres personnes m'imitèrent, comprenant mon plan. On tira assez haut pour ne pas endommager leurs caméras et ils battirent en retraite en hurlant.


	28. Chapitre 28 Dîner troublé

On étaient tous rentrés nous changer par la suite, en riant comme des enfants de dix-ans qui auraient arrosé le livreur. J'avais été particulièrement satisfaite d'arroser la journaliste au tailleur blanc qui avait raconté des conneries sur moi et Jake. En plus, j'avais pas mal rit de sa tronche en voyant que son tailleur devenait transparent. J'allai prendre une douche avant de revenir dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de moi.

-Jess, tu mets quoi?

-Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Optons pour une tenue polyvalente... oh mon dieu, je me mets à parler comme Esmée, me désolais-je.

Elle rigola un peu et soudain, on toqua à la porte. J'allais l'entrouvrir.

-Jasper fait di... commença Edward mais sa mine se décomposa en voyant que je ne portais qu'une serviette.

Bordel. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et allai enfiler un peignoir avant de revenir.

-Maintenant, si t'as fini de me mater, du pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais devant notre porte, dis-je.

-Jasper dit qu'on va visiter les lieux du défilé de demain et manger dans un restaurant cher donc essayez de vous habiller en conséquent.

Il finissait sa phrase quand Jessica arriva derrière nous vêtue d'une robe de cocktail.

-Euh, ouais, je vais y aller, dit-il en se jouant dans le brushing pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-À tantôt Edward, dit Jessica en prenant un air aguicheur.

-Ouais, ciao bye, dis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez derechef et cette fois pour de bon.

Je me tournai vers Jessica, roulai les yeux et ouvrit ma valise. Je dénichai une robe bleue avec des reflets plus foncés. Elle était relativement courte, atteignant la mi-cuisse et le bas était composé d'un jupon foncé suivi de plusieurs voiles par dessus qui constituaient la majeure partie de la jupe. C'était le style appelé "Mousseline". Je mis ensuite des souliers à talons hauts noirs et pris un sac noir plutôt que mon blanc. J'allai ensuite me faire un chignon de soirée et me maquillai.

On rejoignit l'autobus qui nous mena au studio de mode où se tiendrait le défilé du lendemain. Le podium était extérieur. Le thème était "Beauté sauvage" ou quelque chose du genre qui nous faisait porter des robes colorées. Le podium était fait pour et on paradait en conséquent dans une ambiance assez... exotique. On nous expliqua le parcours à faire qui était le plus long que je n'aie jamais vu. Puis, on s'en alla au restaurant, qui était côté quatre ou cinq étoiles. Les clients murmurèrent en nous voyant arriver.

Je commandai rapidement et parlai tout le long du repas avec Jane, Victoria, Jessica et Eleazar des attentes que nous avions tous quand au défilé du lendemain et du cocktail qui le suivrait. Jasper y allait accompagné de Rosalie et de moi. Je sus vaguement que Jessica accompagnait Edward, enfin, peu importe. Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais je devais avouer que Jessica n'était pas la fille la plus intéressante qui soit... Enfin, qui étais-je pour juger les autres maintenant? Soudain, je reçus un coup de fil de Sam. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et allai répondre à la salle de bain.

-Oui allô?

-Bella, c'est Sam, j'ai une grave nouvelle à t'annoncer,

-Quoi? Mon appart a reprit feu? dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-En fait, nous avons plusieurs preuves qui indiqueraient que c'est plutôt un attentat criminel,

-QUOI? Quelqu'un a mit le feu délibérément à ma résidence?

-C'est ce qu'il nous semblerait,

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-Attend un peu, demandais-je au téléphone.

La personne qui arrivait était Jessica.

-Bella, le dessert va être bientôt servi,

-J'arrive, j'arrive, j'ai juste reçu un coup de fil urgent,

-Ok,

Elle repartit.

-Sam, j'aimerais vraiment m'entretenir avec toi plus longtemps mais je suis au restaurant cinq étoiles avec mon boss et mes collègues alors si tu pouvais me rappeler plus tard...

-Je vais t'appeler vers onze heure, ça te va?

-Onze heure? D'accord, parfait, bye,

Je sortis de la pièce en raccrochant, frappant presque Jessica. Est-ce qu'elle écoutait à la porte? Peu importe. On retourna à table où le dessert était effectivement servi. Je mangeai ma tarte aux fruits machinalement, plongée dans mes pensées.

-Bon, tout le monde a fini?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Parfait, rentrons à la villa, il se fait tard,

Je fixai l'heure sur mon téléphone. Dix-heure. On retourna à la villa comme l'avait dit Jasper. Je me mis en nuisette, tous mes pyjamas ayant étés détruits et mis une robe de chambre par dessus. Puis-je sortis de la chambre et m'accotai à la rampe entourant le balcon du premier étage. Je composai le numéro de Sam.

-Sam, c'est Bella,

-Oh, re-bonsoir Bella, votre repas était bien?

-Oui, merci, c'était bien,

-Retournons à notre sujet. Je n'ai encore aucune piste,

-Aucune? On est mal partis,

-En effet, je...

-Bella? déclara une voix masculine derrière moi.

De surprise, j'échappai mon téléphone du haut du balcon et il atterrit directement dans... la piscine.

-OH putain, mon téléphone! Je descendis les marches en vitesse et scrutai le fond de l'eau, suivie par Edward, qui était l'homme qui m'avait surprise.

-Je vais aller le récupérer, déclarais-je en enlevant mon peignoir.

Je sautai dans l'eau et repris mon téléphone brisé. Je sortis de l'eau et tentai de l'allumer.

-Fais chier! jurais-je.

Je remis mon peignoir. Je grommelai, mis mon appareil brisé dans ma poche et retournai à ma chambre. C'était décidément pas ma journée.


	29. Chapitre 29 Le Dr Cullen est bourré!

Le lendemain, je me levai tranquillement. 5h du matin? Jessica dormait encore, comme toute personne normale le ferait à cinq heure de matin. Je décidai donc de voir si on pouvait prendre le petit-déjeuner à la villa. À force d'errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de nourriture, (N/A Ça fait sans-abri cette phrase - -') je trouvai finalement la cuisine, mais personne en vue. Je me dis alors que Jasper ne m'en voudrait pas de grignoter quelque chose. Je cherchai donc dans les étagères de quoi me préparer un café et une tartine mais j'entendis des pas. J'allai aussitôt me cacher. Euh... me "CACHER"? De un, je n'avais plus deux ans et de deux, je crois que c'est normal de se faire un café le matin. Je sortis de ma cachette qui se résumait à... oh, le dessous de la table. Original, même une gamine de deux ans aurait fait mieux et me cognai la tête contre bah... la table. La personne se retourna. Personne qui s'avérait être un "il". J'avais trois chances, mes deux meilleures étaient que ce soit Eleazar ou Jasper, la moins bonne, que ce soit Edward.

-Bella? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais en dessous de cette table? s'exclama Edward.

Putain. Que. Je. Suis. Malchanceuse. Vite Bella, réfléchis. Je choisis l'excuse la plus clichée de toute la terre.

-J'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille! Oh, même les deux! m'exclamais-je en me rendant subitement compte que je n'avais même pas de boucles d'oreilles en ce moment.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Depuis quand tu aides les autres, toi?

-Depuis que j'ai fait couler leur téléphone dans la piscine,

Je me rendis à la cafetière et pris une tasse que je remplis ensuite de café.

-Alors tu as des remords, c'est ça?

-Ouais... en fait, j'étais curieux,

-Toi?

Depuis quand les connards se montrent curieux? Sûrement encore une de ses conneries,

-Oui, en fait, Jessica m'a dit que ton petit-ami t'avait dit qu'il te rappellerait vers onze-heure et je voulais savoir de qui il s'agit,

Quel petit-ami?

-J'ai pas de petit-ami!

-Arrête de le nier, c'est sûr qu'une fille charmante comme toi va avoir un copain,

Est-ce qu'il vient de dire fille charmante?

-Est-ce que tu viens de dire... commençais-je.

-Alors? me coupa-t-il.

-Non... NON! C'était juste Sam,

-Sam? L'amérindien?

-Oui. Il est pompier et il est en plus chargé d'élucider la cause du feu,

-Mais ce n'était pas un truc de "fer plat"?

-Non, il pense que quelqu'un aurait brûlé ma... OH MON DIEU! Recule Edward!

C'est clair que c'est Edward le coupable! Il était tellement fâché contre moi le jour du cocktail! Et en plus, il a débarqué à l'hôpital juste quand j'y étais donc techniquement, il savait.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Ne me touche pas ou j'appelle à l'aide!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

-Hé, mais arrêtez de crier, on ne peut plus dormir! dit Eleazar, qui venait d'arriver.

J'allai aussitôt me cacher derrière lui.

-Edward est un criminel! Il a fait brûler ma maison le connard!

-QUOI? dirent en coeur les deux mecs.

Eleazar se tourna vers moi et me saisit les épaules.

-Calme-toi, Bella, respire!

-Mais comment tu veux que je me calme, oh il faut que j'appelle Sam,

J'allais m'enfuir à toute jambe quand je fus arrêtée par... Jasper?

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive ici? On vous entend vous quereller depuis bientôt dix minutes!

-Edward est un criminel! Il a mit feu à ma résidence,

-Comment? J'étais avec mon père,

-Tu essayes de te défendre, c'est ça?

Les trois hommes se regardaient, l'air de se dire que j'étais folle. Ou paranoïaque. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

-Regarde Bella, on va appeler Carlisle pour lui demander, me dit Jasper lentement, comme si j'étais une demeurée.

Il composa le numéro.

-Mais t'es malade? Il est cinq heure du matin! s'exclama Edward.

-AH, il panique, c'est qu'il est forcément coupable! l'accusais-je.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Edward n'était pas le criminel mais j'essayais de trouver une solution à ce délire qui m'entourait.

-Allô Carlisle? C'est Jazz, on a petit problème ici,

-...

-En fait, c'est que nous avions besoin de savoir si Edward était avec toi le jour du feu chez Bella,

-...

-Quand? Euh, le jour du cocktail,

-...

-Oui, celui là. Oui, oui, je parle de Edward, ton FILS,

-...

-Quoi? Mais j'en sais rien moi s'il faut que tu lui donnes des aspirines à Moore,

-...

-Non, je crois pas que Bella aura besoin de morphine,

-...

-Non, le chien non plus n'aura pas besoin de morphine,

Il mima vers Edward "Quel chien?" avec ses lèvres.

-...

-Papa, est-ce que t'es bourré?

-...

-Presque pas? Ça veut dire quoi?

-...

-Tu as QUOI?

-...

-Mais t'es malade! Tu ne dois pas travailler quand t'es bourré!

-...

-Alors t'es pas bourré?

-...

-Alors Edward était peut-être en pensé avec toi?

EUH, le Dr Carlisle était BOURRÉ?

-...

-Donc tu ne l'as pas vu?

-...

-Tu as peut-être vu son fantôme?

-...

-Carlisle, repose-toi et surtout, essaye de... ouais... ouais c'est ça, essaye de ne pas opérer,

-...

-Ouais, pas un mot à Esmée, ouais... je... ouais, bye!

Il raccrocha.

-Je crois qu'on ne tira pas beaucoup d'informations de lui en ce moment?

-Votre père était... saoul? m'exclamais-je.

-Ça lui arrive!

-Ça serait bien que ça lui arrive hors de ses heure de travail, commenta Eleazar.

Soudain, la réponse me sembla évidente quand au criminel. Lauren.


	30. Chapitre 30 Sauvagement belle

Salut, donc à la demande de** Lilo03**, une revieweuse, j'ai accepté de mettre la conversation de Jasper et Carlisle au complet.

-Allô Carlisle? C'est Jazz, on a petit problème ici,

_-Oh... salut, Jazzie,_

-En fait, c'est que nous avions besoin de savoir si Edward était avec toi le jour du feu chez Bella,

_-Un feu? Quand çaaa?_

-Quand? Euh, le jour du cocktail,

_-Pis tu m'dis qu'il y avait un Edward? Comme dans "Edward mon marmot?"_

-Oui, celui là. Oui, oui, je parle de Edward, ton FILS,

_-Dis, tu crois qu'faudrait c'donne des aspirines à Moooorre? Il est devenu tout raide et froid depuis quelques secondes,_

-Quoi? Mais j'en sais rien moi s'il faut que tu lui donnes des aspirines à Moore (Qui est un patient de Carlisle),

_-Alors peut-être que Bêta veut sa morphine? J'crois qu'il en reste..._

-Non, je crois pas que Bella aura besoin de morphine,

_-Ah ouin? Pis not' chien?_

-Non, le chien non plus n'aura pas besoin de morphine,

Il mima vers Edward "Quel chien?" avec ses lèvres.

_-Faut-tu que j'enterre Moore? Tsé parce que le Bip y'a faite BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP pis il s'est arrêté,_

-Papa, est-ce que t'es bourré?

_-Presque pas... _

-Presque pas? Ça veut dire quoi?

_-J'ai pt'être dévalisé ton mini-bar mais je t'assure qu'il reste encore cinq bouteilles... ou trois... haha, Moore vient de se cloner, putain, j'vois deux Moore,_

-Tu as QUOI?

_-Ouais, mais vu qu'chui responsable, j'tallé bosser après,_

-Mais t'es malade! Tu ne dois pas travailler quand t'es bourré!

_-Mais j'pas bourré!_

-Alors t'es pas bourré?

_-Ouin... Pour ta question, j'pense que Edwin y'était en pensée avec moi,_

-Alors Edward était peut-être en pensé avec toi?

EUH, le Dr Carlisle était BOURRÉ?

_-C'est ce que j'ai dit!_

-Donc tu ne l'as pas vu?

_-Ben j'lai peut-être vu passer mais ça devait être son fantôme,_

-Tu as peut-être vu son fantôme?

_-Ouais, j'te jure, j'pense que j'lui parlais pis là, y'a vu une fille pis il s'est jeté dessus,_

-Carlisle, repose-toi et surtout, essaye de... _"M'a essayer"_ ouais... _"De pas opérer"_ouais c'est ça, essaye de ne pas opérer,

_-Pis pas un mot à... ta mère, hein? _

-Ouais, pas un mot à Esmée, _"Bonne chance"_ouais..._"avec ton film"_ je... _"j'ai hâte de l'voir"_ ouais, bye!

Donc on a toutes remarqué mesdemoiselles qu'un Carlisle bourré, c'est pas beau. Ce que je me demande surtout, c'est comment ça se fait qu'il se balade avec un téléphone cellulaire dans un hôpital et personne ne dit rien...

**K**aielyne

* * *

Oh la connasse, elle n'aurait pas osé? Quoique après ce qu'elle m'a fait lors de mon premier défilé, je reste soupçonneuse. En tout cas, celle-là, elle n'allait plus pouvoir refaire du mannequinat après notre future rencontre.

Je réfléchissais à tout ça pendant que nous allions au studio pour le défilé. Je débarquais de l'autobus quand Jasper m'interpella. Il se plaça en face de moi.

-Bella, je sais que c'est dur tout ce que tu vis...

-Ouais, c'est pas facile, répondis-je, la tête basse.

-Je me suis dis que dans ton état actuel, il serait peut-être plus brillant de laisser tomber le défilé pour toi,

-QUOI? Mais j'ai "envie" de faire ce défilé!

-Je sais chérie, mais c'est pour ton bien,

-Pour mon bien? m'égosillais-je.

-Oui, les souliers que je t'avais préparés avec la robe étaient très hauts et je crois que c'est mieux pour ta sécurité de ne pas défiler,

-Mais... mais...

-Victoria fera un deuxième tour, tenta-t-il de me réconforter.

-Nan mais j'y crois pas! me fâchais-je, vous m'avez demandé de venir avec vous et quand je peux enfin vous aider, vous refusez!

-Je sais Isabella. Tu pourras quand même assister! Je t'ai même trouvé une robe!

-Mais je n'en veux pas de votre pitié! J'ai réfléchis à tout ça dans l'autobus et là, je suis prête à redevenir la Bella professionnelle!

Eleazar et Edward s'approchèrent.

-Bella, je crois que Jasper a raison, c'est mieux pour toi, me dit le premier.

-Mais c'est la honte auprès des autres! Et que vont dire les médias? Déjà que j'ai l'air d'une allumeuse dévergondée qui sort avec deux mecs! Je vous prie, me faites pas ça...

Ils nous regardèrent tous. Je dis "Nous" car je parle de moi et de mon air de biche bien entendu.

-Bella, c'est pour ton bien, persista Edward.

-Depuis quand tu veux mon bien toi? Hein? La dernière fois, c'était en taule et juste après, tu m'utilises comme un vulgaire objet pour monter ta cote de popularité! C'est à cause de ÇA que les journalistes sont sur mon dos à commenter chaque geste que je pose!

J'allais en ajouter plus quand Jasper leva la main.

-C'est correct Bella! Tu feras le défilé, mais si tu te plantes et que tu te foules la cheville, je ne répond de rien! m'annonça-t-il.

-Merci!

Je sautillai rejoindre les autres. Je les entendis grommeler de loin:

"-Merde, comment elle a fait pour nous faire céder?

-Elle avait cet air que le chat prend dans Shrek, déclara Eleazar.

-Tu regardes encore Shrek?

-Caprice de Carmen. Elle a dit qu'il fallait s'y plier pour avoir des enfants,

-Tu veux des marmots?

-Bof, j'étais pas du tout sûr au début mais Camen m'a convaincu,"

AH les mecs, pas capable de garder un sujet plus de cinq minutes.

On alla se faire maquiller et je vis Jasper aller dire à Victoria que je ferais le défilé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une moue déçue ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'assez "pétasse" mais elle sourit et me fis un grand signe de la main. Peut-être que certaines mannequins n'étaient pas si vaches finalement. On enfila ensuite nos robes et tout le reste. La mienne ressemblait fortement à celle que je portais au restaurant hier mais les voiles étaient verts et bleus, parsemés de plumes de paon. J'avais aussi un chignon avec une plume du même animal et un éventail également avec ce genre de plumes. Il me firent enfiler des souliers à talons hauts turquoises (N/A Des talons hauts TURQUOISES?). Je les observai d'un air douteux avant de me résigner à les enfiler. Après le presque refus au défilé de Jasper, je n'allais tout de même pas rechigner ses souliers.

Ils nous mirent en file pour la pratique, car ils avaient cru bon d'en faire une en vue du loooong podium. Toutes les filles représentaient des animaux sauvages. Victoria était flamboyante dans sa robe tigrée et Jane inspirait la douceur dans son ensemble de biche. Par contre, Jessica avait beaucoup moins contente dans son costume... d'ours! Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. En plus, c'aurait été dégradant. On entama le parcours, incertaines. Mais tout compte fait, il était assez solide et résisterait bien à la vingtaine de talons qui le foulerait. À la fin du tour de pratique, ils changèrent quelques détails et s'assurèrent de la magnificence de nos tenues. Ils nous offrirent quelques fruits à manger pour ne pas nous évanouir mais pas trop, pour ne pas abîmer nos "tailles de guêpes".

Le round final commença alors. Les premières mannequins sortirent, sous les exclamations du publics et ce fut bientôt mon tour. Trop tôt a mon goût. Je tentai de garder mon équilibre et d'afficher un regard neutre. Les flashs fusaient de partout et je dus me concentrer sur un point dans la salle pour ne pas tomber à cause des étourdissements que les rayonnements lumineux me causaient. Et, oh miracle, je finis le podium! Je m'empêchai de faire une danse de la joie en coulisses. J'avais aussi vu Alice dans la foule, aux premières loges avec Esmée qui observaient le défilé. Cette lutine avait de la chance de m'avoir comme amie... et j'avais de la chance de l'avoir aussi. Jane et Victoria avaient l'air tout aussi heureuses que moi. Elles avaient retiré leurs chaussures pour sauter partout. Je ne pus que rire de leurs pitreries. Ces deux-là étaient du bonheur contagieux, comme Alice. Finalement, Jasper s'approcha de moi et Victoria et nous amenèrent de nouveau vers le podium pour la sortie du designer.

-J'emmène mes deux plus belles créations, nous dit-ils.

Je souris béatement à mon amie rousse, qui affichait la même mine réjouie que moi. Les applaudissements fusèrent de plus belle lorsque l'on apparut. Il prit le micro.

-Bonjour!

Il y eut des applaudissements.

-J'aimerais tous vous remercier d'être venus en si grand nombre pour préparer cette collection que je prépare depuis très très longtemps! Je veux aussi remercier toutes mes magnifiques mannequins qui ont accepté de faire cette tournée en ma compagnie. Peut-être que Victoria ou Bella aimerait vous en toucher un mot. Les filles?

Je fis signe à la rouquine de commencer.

-Bonjour, je suis Victoria. Je dois avouer que je suis très heureuse et hautement honorée d'être là aujourd'hui. Ce que Jasper nous a proposé est tout simplement incroyable!

Elle me passa le micro.

-Bonjour, vous dû déduire que je suis Bella. Je suis aussi contente que Victoria d'être ici et je crois que toutes les femmes en coulisse sont aussi heureuses que nous. Elles doivent se regarder comme je l'ai fait plutôt avec Victoria et hurler tant c'est inconcevable pour elles. Elle doivent sauter partout et ne même pas m'entendre mais j'aimerais les remercier de l'esprit d'équipe et l'amitié inconditionnelle dont elles font preuve. Merci aussi aux maquilleuses et aux habilleuses qui nous font avoir l'air de ça et à toutes les heures de travail qu'il leur a fallut. Il y encore quelques semaines, j'étais une étudiante en journalisme comme tant d'autres et maintenant, je suis ici avec vous et ça me fait si plaisir! Merci encore!

Je redonnais le micro au technicien et nous rentrâmes dans l'arrière-scène sous les applaudissements plus que nourris. On nous félicita de nos discours et comme je l'avais dit, tout le monde se mit à crier et à sauter. Décidément, le mannequinat était plus que de simples jeunes femmes froides et belles.

* * *

Haha, je vous ai gâté avec la conversation de Jasper et Carlisle et j'ai même écrit un chapitre de 1,500 mots, ce qui est 500 de plus que d'habitude! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai hâte de voir si Bella va pouvoir percer le mystère de Lauren à distance.

**K**aielyne


	31. Chapitre 31 Tu aimes Irina à travers moi

Assise à la salle à manger de la villa avec les autres, j'écoutais distraitement Jessica et Victoria piailler sur tout et rien. Je repassais inlassablement le plan que j'avais cordialement appelée "Mettre cette garce de Lauren en taule". Je mimais un semblant de joie pour ne pas être remplacée au défilé suivant, coupant mon steak et avalant des bouchées à toutes les deux minutes chrono.

-Bella?

Je tournais la tête et remarquai enfin Eleazar qui semblait un peu gêné.

-Tu... Tu coupes ton steak depuis cinq minutes sans rien avaler, ça va?

-Hein?

Je baissais les yeux vers mon assiette et remarquai enfin que le pauvre morceau de viande était sectionné depuis longtemps et que je coupais dans le vide, mes couverts grinçant sur l'assiette.

-Oui, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, ajoutais-je rapidement avec un sourire Made in Alice.

-Tu penses encore à tout ça,

-Ouais... Je ne pourrai pas vivre éternellement avec les garçons de la réserve. Un jour, ils vont ramener des petites-copines et bah, je vais devoir partir et Alice aussi. Quoique qu'Embry a l'air de bien l'apprécier,

-Tu sais où tu iras?

J'haussai les épaules.

-D'ici là, j'aurais assez d'argent pour me louer un appartement et sans doute commencer à penser à une job sérieuse,

-Une job sérieuse?

-Eleazar, tu es dans le métier depuis bien plus longtemps que moi! Tu sais bien que l'on est pas mannequin jusqu'à soixante ans,

-Oui, mais tu peux rester travailler avec l'équipe! Comme aider Esmée à donner ses cours aux nouvelles. Ou bien organiser les défilés, j'ai cru comprendre que tu savais bien gérer vu du fait que tu as réglé ça bien fait vite fait avec tes amis Amérindiens,

-Leur maison était en état de décrépitude totale, c'aurait été comme s'arrêter à côté d'un sans-abri et repartir sans rien lui donner!

-Bella, je ne parle pas juste de leur maison... Tu as ce genre de... de don pour rallier les gens à tes côtés, c'est vraiment inouï! Tu veux faire dans le mannequinat et voilà que Jasper t'offre plein de truc et tout! Tu as besoin d'une baraque, voilà que des Amérindiens inconnus viennent voler à ton secours! Bella, n'importe qui d'autre aurait eu besoin de plusieurs mois pour réussir chacune de ces choses! déclara-t-il en se leva.

Je me levais à mon tour, furieuse.

-Tu es en train de dire que tout le monde me donne ce dont j'ai besoin et que je reste juste là à attendre qu'on veille au moindre de mes désirs?! Parce que toi, tu penses que ça été facile pour moi?! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'accumule tous ces problèmes?! Les gens me jettent leurs propres problèmes à la tête et moi, je ne fais que les renvoyer à un peu n'importe qui et c'est ça qui me cause du trouble! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et ton accident mais c'est comme ça!

-Bella, calme-toi, me demande Edward en s'approchant.

-Toi, ne me touche pas! Tu crois que tu peux arriver comme ça et devenir gentil? Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je ne sais même pas où j'en suis moi-même. Et aussi si tu arrêtais de toujours changer d'humeur! Et de me tourner autour et de tourner autour de n'importe quelle fille d'ailleurs!

-Bella, c'est quoi ça?! Une crise de jalousie?

-Non, Edward. Je sais ce qui t'arrive,

Je m'approchais de lui et ancrais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Arrête d'aimer Irina à travers toutes les femmes que tu rencontres, c'est mal...

-Oui, je l'aime encore mais c'est normal, c'était ma femme!

Tout le monde se tût.

-Edward, tu ne vois pas à quel point ça te fait souffrir et ça fait souffrir les autres? Tu dois faire une croix sur ce qui t'arrive et pas juste défouler ta colère sur nous tous! J'essaye de t'aider alors arrête de t'enfuir!

-Bella, arrête... articula-t-il péniblement.

-Bien, je suppose que t'as compris,

Je tournais les talons et regagnai notre chambre, à Jessica et moi. J'entendis des pas dans l'escaliers. Des pas masculins selon leur démarche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte et restèrent un moment là à faire des aller-retours de droite à gauche avant de partir définitivement. Quand je fus sure que la personne s'en était allée, j'entrouvris ma porte pour déterminer qui c'était et fus surprise de voir Emmett s'éloigner. Que voulait-il? Puis, sans comprendre vraiment, je fondis en larmes. Étais-ce parce que je venais vraiment de réaliser qu'Edward ne faisait qu'apprécier et aimer Irina à travers moi ou à cause des paroles d'Eleazar. Une fois que la crise de larmes fut passée, je regagnai la cuisine mais découvrit que tout le monde était allé écouter un film dans l'énorme salon. Je saisis le téléphone accroché au mur et composai un numéro qui ne répondit pas. Découragée, j'en composai un autre.

_-Allô?_

-Jake? C'est Bella,

_-Bella? J'avais pas reconnu ta voix, ça va?_

-Ouais, j'ai juste un peu pleuré, mais c'est passé,

_-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as pleuré à cause de ce Cullen?_

-Longue histoire. Ça va de votre côté? Pas en train de crever de faim?

_-On survit,_ plaisanta-t-il._ Mais, Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

-Je sais plus vraiment,

_-Donc, tu m'appelais pour me dire que tu ne me raconterais pas ce qui t'es arrivé?_

-Non, en fait, je voulais savoir si Sam est avec toi. Je ne peux pas le rejoindre sur son téléphone,

_-Normal, il est allé au cinéma avec Emily,_

-Oh... Écoutes Jake, je sais plus quoi faire, je crois que je me suis mise Edward et Eleazar à dos les deux,

_-Ça craint,_

-Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de peine mais c'est sorti tout seul,

_-Écoutes Bella, ce sont des mecs, ils doivent encaisser ce qui s'est passé, mais toi, t'es une fille! Ce sont eux qui devraient être en train de culpabiliser, _

-Mais avec Edward j'ai touché une corde sensible sur un sujet qu'il déteste aborder et... ça craint, comme tu dis,

_-Ça va lui passer. Au pire, il va devenir froid et hautain envers toi pour se protéger de tes attaques, _

-Jake?

_-Mh?_

-Tu as déjà pensé à faire psychologie?

Il rigola au bout du fil.

_-Non, je préfère de loin la mécanique!_

-Ok, merci, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler,

_-Quand tu veux, ma belle,_ (N/A Je me souviens que Jacob appelle Bella "Ma belle" dans New Moon quand elle lui demande quel âge il a et qu'il lui dit que l'âge, ce n'est que des chiffres)

Je souris et le saluai avant de raccrocher. Je sentis alors un regard peser sur moi et je retournais, méfiante. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce sans rien voir. Sans_ le_ voir.

* * *

Oui, je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas publié mais l'inspiration est enfin revenu et mon train-train d'étude à reprit donc je devrais publier le prochain chapitre bientôt. Quand? Aucune idée mais bientôt... Merci d'encore suivre malgré ma lâcheté pour vous dire que la fic avait été en pause mais maintenant, elle reprend et j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

**K**aielyne


	32. Chapitre 32 Plus moche tu meurs!

Bonjour tout le monde, nous voici avec notre 32e chapitre. Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais je fais uniquement 1000 mots par chapitre! Au fait, je voulais vous demander comment vous avez trouvé Breaking Dawn - Part 2 ceux/celles (On ne fera pas de sexisme) qui l'ont vu. Perso, je l'ai trouvé génial. **Je vais mettre mon avis en Spoiler pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de ceux/celles qui ne l'ont pas (encore) vu.**

**-XXX SPOILER SUR TWILIGHT 4 PARTIE 2 XXX-**

J'ai vraiment adoré, du début à la fin. Et la petite Renesmée est tellement craquante, tellement comme je me l'imaginais! Par contre, j'ai tellement eu un sentiment d'horreur profond quand Carlisle a été décapité que j'ai failli fondre en larmes en plein milieu du cinéma. J'étais totalement sous le choc de ce que je voyais, dans le combat en général. La mort de Seth, Leah, Carlisle, Jasper, c'était juste... perturbant! Dans la salle, quand on est revenu à la scène où Aro se tenait devant Alice (Ou plutôt le contraire), il a eut un gros moment de silence, puis un rire mi-soulagé mi-nerveux dans TOUTE la salle. On était tous complètement ébahis/traumatisés/rassurés.

Voilà, donc c'est ça. J'ai été très heureuse de voir ce film, qui je crois, conclut très bien l'épique volet de la saga Twilight cinématographique. Je suis triste que ça soit terminé mais en même temps, je me dis que bien d'autres séries sortiront aussi.

**-XXX FIN DU SPOILER SUR TWILIGHT 4 PARTIE 2 XXX-**

Bon, alors bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. Envoyez-moi votre opinion par MP (Pour le Spoil).

* * *

-Jasper! Hé, Jasper!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella? répondit-il en se tournant vers moi, le ton un peu excédé.

Je m'approchai de lui. Toutes les autres filles étaient en préparation pour le défilé qui arrivait à grands pas et j'avais enfin la paix pour lui parler un peu.

-E... Edward, il est encore fâché contre moi?

-Il n'est pas fâché contre toi mais je vais te donner un conseil. Un conseil d'ami et pas un conseil de patron, d'accord? me proposa-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

J'hochai la tête de haut en bas.

-Le connaissant, tu n'arriveras pas à le résonner ou lui faire constater quoi que ce soit par la brusquerie. L'Accident a été un gros choc pour lui et-...

-L'Accident?

-La mort d'Irina, c'est mal vu d'en parler chez nous,

-Mais Mme Hale a...

-Esmée n'aurait pas du t'en parler, Bella. Elle a cru que tu serais un genre de remède pour Edward, un antidote. Tu lui ressembles tellement...

-À Iri... À Elle?

-Exact. Dis-moi Bella, tu es déjà tombée en bicyclette?

-Euh... évidemment! Quand j'avais six ans, j'ai paniqué quand ma pédale a frôlé le trottoir et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon vélo et j'ai été éjectée sur l'asphalte. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça,

-Ça t'as fait mal?

-Oui, mais je me suis remise,

-Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas de cicatrice?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu me donnerais un conseil d'ami et pas de patron?

-Désolé, c'est un réflexe pour moi de m'assurer que mes filles sont intactes,

Le terme me fit sourire. (N/A Moi, ça me fait penser à ce que dirait un contrebandier de filles de joie xD)

-Enfin bref, tu as eu mal et tu t'es remise, vrai?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir!

Il me fit signe de me taire.

-Toi, comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu t'es remise. Pas Edward, il est encore traumatisé par ça. Tu as bien compris Bella, Edward cherche Irina à travers les femmes qu'il côtoie. Il a un peu irrationnelle d'un relation sérieuse, il a peur que ça dégénère de la même façon,

-Mais quand il s'est enfuit de ce club, c'est parce que-... commençais-je.

-Swan, c'est à toi! m'annonça Rosalie, une housse à la main.

-Vas-y, m'encouragea Jasper. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire part de ce que tu vis avec Ed,

Je suivis Rosalie à contrecoeur et une fois dans une cabine, elle me tendit la housse. Je l'ouvris d'un seul coup et fronçai les sourcils avant de me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La... chose ressemblait à un sac de patate avec des manches gonflées et aux motifs plus ou moins abstraits. Elle mélangeait des tons d'orange, de bruns et de kaki. Ho-rri-ble.

-Eh bien, c'est la nouvelle collection d'automne!

J'étouffai un rire du mieux que je le pus et, heureusement, Rosalie ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Je tournai la tête vers les autres filles qui semblaient aussi éplorées de leurs tenues aussi atroces que la mienne.

-Tu... tu m'aides à le mettre? demandais-je.

-Évidemment,

Une demi-heure plus tard

-Be... Bella! Tu as mise la mauvaise manche,

-Quelle manche? Ça c'était une manche?! Bordel, ça veux dire que j'ai passé l'autre à ma jambe gauche, grognais-je.

J'avais définitivement perdue l'envie de rire. Surtout parce que c'est MOI qui allait m'exposer avec cette horreur et aussi parce que c'était un vrai cauchemar à enfiler. Après avoir ENFIN enfilé la "chose", on me passa au maquillage. Avec toutes ces couleurs chaudes alias "couleurs vomi", mon teint semblait vert. Bref, j'avais l'air malade. Pas très chic pour un mannequin. On me poudra le visage et je m'étouffai à moitié. On me passa ensuite au maquillage et j'eus envie de pleurer en me voyant dans le miroir. Enfin, je l'aurais fait si Rosalie ne m'avait pas servi un regard aussi sévère. J'avais toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Jasper et m'en félicitai souvent. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-C'est à Swan, annonça Rosalie dans son walkie-talkie.

Je me levai, chancelant sur mes souliers et me rendis au podium. M'engageant dessus, je croisai Victoria, qui avait abandonné son visage si professionnel au retour dans l'arrière-scène pour une mine humiliée. Elle portait quelque chose d'encore plus laid que moi. Je lui jetai un regard que je voulais rassurant. Je commençai à défiler. La salle était bien moins pleine que prévu et le public semblait lassé et même un peu déçu. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour rendre leur journée plus belle. Après mon tour, je regagnai la loge, à mon tour dépitée devant l'atmosphère.

À la fin de la journée, tout le monde était fatigué et plutôt que d'aller au restaurant, on retourna au loft et Jasper commanda de la pizza. Les filles étaient peu jasantes, pour la plupart branchées sur leur téléphones ou lisant. Certaines étaient même allées se coucher directement après le souper. C'était la première fois de ma carrière que je voyais la troupe comme ça. Démoralisée. Pour remonter le moral, je décidai de proposer un jeu.

-Qui veut jouer à vérité conséquence?

Alice, Victoria, Jane et deux autres filles se levèrent aussitôt. Les autres rejoignirent à force d'encouragements. Certaines, cependant, me jetèrent des regards exaspérés et fatigués et montèrent se coucher. Edward décida de seulement observer mais Jasper, Emmett et Eleazar décidèrent de se joindre à nous. Assis dans le salon à même la moquette, nous formions un cercle tout sauf symétrique. Jane prit la parole en premier, posant une question à Victoria. Celle-ci répondit et en posa une à Rosalie. Qui en posa une à Emmett. Qui m'en posa une. Merde.

-Bella, vérité ou conséquence?

-...Vérité,

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant aider Edward?

* * *

Voilà, le 32e chapitre posté! Au fait, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer votre opinion sur BD 2.

**K**aielyne


End file.
